Embracing the Messy
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Takes place moments before Marshall's speech to Mary in "A Priest Walks into a Bar".  A revised ending to put Mary and Marshall on the path we all want them on.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This takes place right before Marshall s speech to Mary in A Priest Walks into a Bar . In my world Bobby and Eleanor are still there, because it is just fun having them around. I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. This is my first In Plain Sight fic._

Embracing the Messy

"I don't know. Maybe I should just pick a bar, down some shots and do some cowboy." Mary face took on a look of seriously consideration. Marshall took a breath and walked over to her desk.

"You've done the cowboy. And when you weren't doing the cowboy, you were the cowboy. Like with Raph. You don't need to let off steam. What you need is..." he paused trying to figure out how to convey his hope and Mary was just sitting there looking at him confused. "I get you don't like messy, but maybe messy is what you need. Maybe instead of just anyone, you should be looking for someone. Someone who challenges you, who calls you on your BS, gets in your face and makes you think..." Mary tilted her head looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm thinking." Mary got up brushing past Marshall and went in with Stan. She didn't see the frustrated look and sadness that hit Marshall as she walked away. Stan closed the door after Mary walked in. "Alright...what? I feel like I was just sent to the principals office?"

"I need a favor. I know you are supposed to start vacation tomorrow, but I need you to delay it a day or two." Stan looked at her smirk, knowing she loved this. "Witness is coming in to testify, I need you with Marshall. I don't want him covering this solo or with out of town Marshals. Witness arrives tomorrow."

"Like you need to ask me, to cover Marshalls back, of course I will." Mary looked at Stan like he was crazy.

"I have two temporary Marshals coming in, covering your witnesses while you are out, so you are free after this." Mary was lost in thought, and honestly wasn't paying attention to Stan. "Mary?"

"Hmm...yeah ok." She looked at him blankly and then he saw that glint in her eye ,knowing instantly she wanted something. "Isn't Marshall due for vacation too?"

"Yes and I was going to force him to take it, after you got back...why?" Stan looked at her wary.

"Can he take the same time as me?"

"What?" Stan looked panicked and looked out his window at Marshall. "Are you two...well you.."

"Nooo...jesus Stan relax." Mary laughed, the man looked like he was going to have a stroke. "We are friends, hell, I was being nice."

"If Marshall wants to then yes, as long as the temporary coverage is here." Mary hopped up and went to leave.

"Great! Don't say anything to him, I will talk to him." Mary left before Stan even had a chance to respond. Mary walked up to Marshall's desk.

"Ready to head out?" Marshall looked at her with a quizzical expression. "What?"

"You have a predatory look, like a Cobra after a mouse." Marshall glanced at Stan who was watching them intently. "What's going on?"

"Let's go." Mary grabbed Marshall ' arm, dragging him to the elevator. Marshall looked back toward Stan wondering, what the hell had gotten into his partner. Mary fidgeted nervous as the elevator doors closed.

"Are you going to tell me or am I supposed to be guessing?"

"Stan asked me to handle a case tomorrow with you. Witness coming in to testify, outside team is bringing them here for trial testimony tomorrow." Mary still wasn't looking at him, just staring straight ahead as the elevator made its slow decent.

"I am aware. And?"

"Nothing numnuts, thought you would want to feed me." Mary grinned at him and Marshall still suspected he was missing something, but went along with it knowing she would tell him when she was ready.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

Mary did not sleep last night. She just lay awake thinking about his words. _'He was all of those things: he challenges, gets in her face and doesn't take her bs. He had to mean him right?'_ Her alarm went off and she slammed her hand down to silence it. She dragged herself out of bed to a hot shower to wake up.

"Mare, you ready?" She heard Marshall's voice and her front door close.

"I am, if you have coffee!" She grumbled from her bedroom just finishing dressing.

"I'm wounded, you think I would come without caffeine and food." He scoffed at her and she chuckled from her bedroom. _'He knows me too well.'_ She pulled on her jacket and walked out to meet him.

"I love you like a ten dollar whore." Mary grabbed the coffee from his hand and downed some. "Donuts too...mmm, you do love me." She looked up at him, for a second she could see the comment did something to him. _'He did mean him.'_ She smiled softly at him, not her usual smirk. "Ready?" Marshall was completely distracted.

"Uh yeah...let's go." Marshall opened the door for her and locking up with his key. Mary just kept walking and climbed into his truck. As he walked towards the truck, Mary watched him. _'Tall, lanky, surprisingly strong, goofy, attractive wonder...what he looks like out of that suit. Oh shit...did I just think that?'_ She blushed and Marshal got into the car looking at her questioningly.

"You alright?" His voice was genuine in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good. Hot coffee." Mary looked at the window completely embarrassed.

"You sure, you seem off?" He knew something was up with his normally readable partner.

"Let's go, we are going to be late." Mary took to her sarcastic tone. Marshall backed out of the driveway and they were off. They were supposed to meet the other Marshall's at the courthouse. They were about five minutes away and Mary decided to bite the bullet.

"I was thinking..."

"Dangerous...did you hurt yourself?" He grinned

"Shut it numnuts..." She grumbled, before turning to look at him. "Do you want to go on vacation with me?" Marshall could swear his heart stopped, he looked at her and could tell she was serious. He pulled the car over to avoid crashing.

"I'm sorry...what?"

"Vacation, travel somewhere...relax, possibly drink, non working trip..." Mary just rambled, like it was the most normal question in the world, while Marshall just stared at her like she grew a third eye.

"I know what vacation is. You want me to go _with_ you?" Marshall had hope in his voice and it set Mary at ease.

"Yes, that would be the point of asking." Mary waved her arm at the road. "Now, will you drive, we have to protect said witness." Marshall obeyed, pulling back out into traffic but looked to be deeply pondering Mary's question. Marshall pulled up to the courthouse and parked the truck at the back entrance. Before Mary could get out of the car, Marshall grabbed her arm.

"Why?" Their eyes locked and she knew exactly what he was asking.

"Because, I am thinking I need messy." Marshall felt his heart burst from his chest and he was sat there thunderstruck. "Let's talk about this more, AFTER this case, okay." He nodded and they both got out. By the time he circled the car around to Mary he was grinning. Mary caught a glance of him and she smiled knowing she put the grin there.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

"Bobby!" Mary yelled when she saw him.

"Mary, long time no see. Staying out of trouble?" He smiled at her.

"Hey, it is never my fault." Mary quipped

"Sure it isn't." He smirked. "Marshall, how you doing man?" Bobby shook Marshall's hand.

"Good and don't worry, I keep her in line." Mary smacked him and Bobby laughed.

"Stan called me. Asked me to have some extra uniforms here, in case of trouble..."

"Gotta love Papa Stan." Marshal quipped

"Hopefully, you won't need us." Mary smacked Bobby. "Hey!"

"You just jinxed us dammit!" Mary turned and headed for the conference room. Marshall just patted Bobby on the shoulder laughing and then followed her. They waved their credentials and headed into the conference room to meet with the witness. It had been a year or more since Mary had to move her, mob witness, poor woman was relocated multiple times.

"Sara, good to see you again." Marshall smiled at the woman, who looked about to fall apart. Marshall went to talk to the other two Marshals, leaving Mary to get reacquainted. They were to meet them downstairs at back entrance to take her back out and whisk her away somewhere new after her testimony. He and Mary just needed to walk her into court and help get her out safely.

"Mary..." Her voice was shaky and she was panicking.

"Hey it's alright, you are almost there." Marshall looked at Mary loving this side of her. She could always reassure her witnesses. "This is it. You testify and no more court. All we need to do is get you in there, you tell them everything and you are out again." Sara nodded and seemed calmer. A court officer came in telling them she was next. "You stay between us, Marshall you lead."

They had to go up one floor to get to the courtroom. As they approached the elevator, Mary had her back to Marshall and Sara, scanning the surroundings. Bobby was standing with a guy she remembered from his station, a bunch of civilians milling around and there was a uniformed cop off the end of a corridor, who she could not place. As the elevator doors opened, she saw him reach into his jacket.

"Gun!" Mary shoved Marshall and the witness into the elevator. Mary pulled her piece and fired, but not before the perp got in a shot.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

Bobby pulled his gun and fired at the same time as Mary. He saw the perp fall and Mary go down too.

"MAARYY!" Bobby ran over, his gun still trained on the down perp. Mary was conscious, and blood was slowly seeping through her shirt. "McNair! Is he dead?" Bobby yelled to one of his checking on the perp.

"Yes, one in the head and chest, he isn't going anywhere."

"Good. Keep an eye out, he might have friends." Bobby put his gun down, pulling out his phone. "Officer down! I repeat officer down, need an ambulance to courthouse immediately." Bobby put the phone down and focused on Mary. "Mary. Stay with me." Her eyes were unfocused. Pulling open the shirt, he saw the vest. "Good girl, you had a vest."

"Marshall..." Her voice was weak.

"He is ok, you saved him." Bobby pulled the Velcro of vest and pulling it over her head. "Shit." Bobby ripped off his shirt and pressed it on the wound. Mary groaned. "Sorry, bullet went through the vest."

"Duh..." Mary smiled a bit.

"Only you, could joke now." Bobby looked panicked, his mind kept flashing to when she was shot outside Francescas. The blood had soaked through his shirt; she was losing too much blood. Her eyes fluttered shut. "Hey Mary, stay awake!" Mary opened her eyes and looked Bobby in the eyes.

"Tell Marshall...I love messy." Mary smiling slightly, before her eyes fluttered shut.

"Mary! Hey stay with me." Bobby was looking around for the paramedics. "You cannot do this to me twice." He looked down at her and decided to try a different tactic. "Marshal Shannon, open your eyes." Mary opened her eyes to Bobby's order. "That's it. Awake. Stay awake."

The paramedics ran onto the scene, pulling Bobby away. He hadn't caught sight of Marshall yet. He watched them load Mary on the gurney, wheeling her away. Bobby ran after them and jumped in the ambulance alongside Mary.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

A few minutes earlier...

"Gun!" Marshall heard Mary's shout and felt her push him into the elevator. He threw himself over Sara pinning her against the elevator floor. He heard the three muffled shots as the elevator doors closed. He looked up and saw that Mary was not with him. Taking a second to calm himself, he took a breath.

"Sara...you alright?" She looked up from her place on the floor, she was crying, but appeared unharmed and just nodded. "Ok, it's alright. We will get you out of here." Marshall pulled out his phone and dialed the Marshal s waiting below. "Shot's fired, I have the witness and I am bringing her to you." He hung up and dialed Stan. "Stan? Shots fired and I don't know where Mary is ..taking witness to evac point now ..let me know."

"Is Mary alright?" Sara was crying, but worried about Mary.

"I don't know, but let's not worry about that now. Focus on getting you out of here. I will get you word on her somehow. Okay?" Sara just nodded and it was taking every bit of control for Marshall to not panic.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

"Dammit! Dammit!" Stan yelled as he hung up with Marshall, Eleanor ran in.

"What's going on?"

"Shooting at the courthouse, Marshall doesn't know where Mary is." Stan updated her as he dialed Mary's cell. "No answer." He quickly dialed Bobby. "Bobby? Is Mary with you?"

"Yes, in ambulance with her on route to hospital now." In the background Stan could hear the paramedics and shouting.

"How bad?"

"Bad, went through the vest." Bobby had to hang up as they were pulling up to the hospital. Stan looked at the phone and Eleanor walked over to him.

"We have to get to the hospital. I need to call Marshall." Stan's head was spinning. He couldn't believe they were going through this again.

"You call, I will drive." Eleanor always the voice of reason ushered Stan out of the office to her car as he dialed Marshall.

"Stan, I just handed the witness over. I haven't had a chance to talk to Mary yet." Marshall was on his way back upstairs when Stan called.

"Marshall. She isn't there. Bobby is in the ambulance with her now, they are almost to hospital." Marshall didn't speak, he just hung up and ran back down the stairs to his car. "Marshall?" Stan pulled the phone from his ear and saw that it was disconnected. Eleanor was driving like a mad woman to get them to the hospital quickly. "He hung up."

"He is on his way to Mary, we will see him soon." Eleanor's voice was calm as she ran through a red light, leaving Stan gripping the handle of the door.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

Bobby was standing there, staring at the door they just rolled Mary through. He wasn't allowed to follow and he was still in shock. His hands were covered in Mary's blood. It coated his pants, his shoes and left bloody prints showing the path he took in.

Stan and Eleanor saw him instantly as they ran through the emergency room doors. They both looked shocked by his appearance.

"Bobby?" Stan called to him and Bobby turned to him. Stan could tell this took a toll on him.

"They took her straight to surgery..." "Stan!" Bobby never finished as Marshall ran in yelling.

"Marshall, Bobby was just updating us." Marshall looked to Bobby searching his face for some idea of what he was going to stay.

"They took her straight to surgery. Bullet went through the vest." Marshall swallowed knowing that it was bad. "Mary saw the shooter as he went in his jacket, she yelled 'gun' shoving Marshall and Sara into the elevator. She fired and hit him. I got a shot in him too. Dead at scene, but my teams are still canvassing when I left with Mary."

"Was she conscious? Did she say anything?" Marshall's tone was urgent and panicked

"Yes...she didn't lose consciousness till the paramedics arrived." Bobby looked into Marshall's eyes. "She asked about you, wanted to make sure you were safe. She told me to tell you that she loves messy, right before she passed out." Marshall's eyes filled up and he walked away from them, sitting in a chair in the far corner away from everyone, head in his hands and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Thank you for alerts and reviews._

Embracing the Messy

Stan left Marshall alone for a bit, knowing full well he wouldn't be alright until they received word on Mary. Stan sent Bobby out of there to get cleaned up and check on the scene.

"Should we call Mary's mom and sister?" Eleanor asked Stan but Marshall heard her.

"No." Marshall responded to her and they both looked at him surprised. "She made me promise, if this happened again to not call them." Marshall smiled slightly. "She said...they would make her not want to wake up."

"With her family, I can't blame her." Stan muttered running a hand over his face. "I am going to see if I can get us an update." As Stan walked away, Eleanor got up and moved over next to Marshall.

"You realize, that Mary is far too stubborn to go anywhere." Eleanor looked at him with a smirk, knowing he needed the distraction.

"True." He looked at her and smiled slightly. "When does her luck wear out? I mean she has had far to many close calls...the last two years between the kidnap incident, the shooting last year...eventually her luck will run out."

"Ah...yes, but one thing you are not taking into account." Marshall looked at Eleanor perplexed. "You are her partner, and you will never let anything happen to her." Marshall looked like he was about to argue with her, so she pushed on. "You know her, you found her when she was taken by that Spanky character. You stayed by her side in the hospital, after the shooting more then her family and talked her back." Marshall jaw clenched and his eyes filled again. "She saved you today, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She worries about you just as much as you do her." His throat was tight and he just nodded unable to say anything. "Here's Stan."

"Didn't get much, she is still in surgery. The bullet fragmented and they are trying to ensure they got it all. There is a risk..."

"If the fragment gets in the bloodstream, it can cause a tear in her heart, causing her to bleed out quickly." Marshalls tone was detached, as he absorbed the implication.

"That was all I was able to get from a nurse. She said Doctor would be out as soon as they finish up." Stan sat down beside Eleanor and Marshall, they all sat silently waiting.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

Bobby had showered, changed and was back at the courthouse. They found one other shooter, who was on the same floor as the trial, trying to exit after the lockdown. He was currently being held in a cell downstairs, typically where they held defendants. The trial was in recess, giving the prosecution time to assess, if the defendant was involved in the attempted murder of the primary witness. Bobby stood outside the holding cell staring at the captive hit man.

"Who ordered the hit?" Bobby's voice took on a menacing tone. "You actually didn't take part in the action today, so I am sure we can work a very good deal." The perps eyes met Bobby's thinking. "I want to know who gave the order. You give us that and I will work out a deal with no jail time. We can put you into witness protection somewhere nice. You would testify immediately and then you would vanish..."

"Alright, you get that in writing...and I will tell you everything." Bobby nodded and stepped away to call Stan.

"Stan...yeah got another potential shooter, who is willing to talk...I told him witsec no jail time...really...alright he wants it in writing...good...thanks." Bobby hung up and felt relief that he didn't overstep any boundaries. He walked back in to the perp. "You got it, will have paperwork here in a few. Who is it?"

"Monetti." The perps voice held fear and he should, he just pointed out the head of the Nevada Mob.

"Alright, sit tight. My guys are at the door to protect you, I am going to talk to the judge to get this moving, get you out of here quick." Bobby left and went to the prosecutor and the judge on the Monetti trial. "We have one of the perps in custody. He confessed that Monetti ordered the hit. We need to get him to testify quick and get him out of here for his safety."

"Agreed." The judge looked to the prosecution attorney. "I will notify defense that we have evidence for witness intimidation. We will hear that testimony tomorrow. Good job Detective." The prosecutor nodded and shook Bobby's hand. Bobby and McNair took the perp to the Witsec holding to ensure his safety. Stan and Eleanor met Bobby there to process the paperwork leaving Marshall at the hospital still awaiting word on Mary.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

"Family of Mary Shannon?" A doctor in scrubs came out, eyes searching the room.

"Yes." Marshall walked over to him anxious.

"She is stable. She is in recovery now and will be moved to ICU in an hour or so. The bullet passed between the fifth and sixth rib, puncturing the lung. The bullet fragmented upon entry and we believe we have recovered all of it."

"There is still a risk of fragments?" Marshall was trying to remain calm.

"Yes, but we believe it is highly unlikely. Before moving her to ICU, we are going to do another round of x-rays to ensure we didn't miss anything. We were able to repair the lung, although she did suffer significant blood loss." The doctor paused allowing Marshall to absorb everything. "I reviewed her file, I see she suffered a rather significant trauma less then a year ago." Marshall just nodded. "We need to monitor her closely. The brain and body can only take so much damage. We need to evaluate her when she wakes up."

"Are you saying she could have brain damage?" Marshall's voice cracked.

"No, but it is not unheard of for patients with this much trauma...to slip into a coma." Marshall's eyes widened. "However, it does not mean if she does it would be permanent, but it is the body's way of focusing energy to repair itself. I do not want to alarm you, I just want you to be fully informed, as you are listed as her proxy." Marshall felt a jolt at the shock of that. He had no idea. 'Her proxy...when?'

"Can I see her?" Marshall looked at the Doctor hoping for mercy, there was no way he would be able to wait a few hours to see her.

"Of course, follow me." Marshall followed the doctor into ironically, the same area Mary was in, post her last shooting. It was complete deja vu. "If she wakes up before we move her, just press the call button." Marshall's eyes were drawn to her, she was pale, her hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her head. The room was a stark, sterile white, with only the beeping of the monitors. He pulled a chair over and sat beside her bed, pulling her hand in his. Her hand was cold, he knew it was due to the blood loss but it shook him.

"Hey Mare, you really know how to scare me. We really have to stop doing this." He brought her hand up to his lips, chocking back a sob. His heart clenched, he really didn't know how he would survive without her. He needed to shake this panic and talk her back to him. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Bobby gave me your message, you love messy...glad to hear it. I really want messy with you, Mare and if you were awake right now, you would be rolling your eyes at me I am sure." He smiled, his eyes locked on her face. "So...asking me on vacation with you, have you thought of where we should go? I am thinking we should go somewhere tropical and extremely hard to drag us back here. No family, no offense, but your sister and mother are a handful." Her monitor sped up. He smiled. "Hey now, don't worry. I kept my promise, didnt call them. They don't know you are here." Instantly her monitor slowed again. "That's my girl, relax. I got your back. Actually, I just realized I never called Stan." He flipped out his phone and dialed Stan's cell. "Stan, she is out of surgery...sitting with her in recovery now...no not awake yet...should be in ICU soon...see you then." He closed the phone, tucking it back in his pocket. "All better, no papa Stan to yell at us." He laughed softly. "I would feel a hell of a lot better, if you would open those eyes for me."

Marshall didn't get to say anything else, as two hours had passed and the staff was taking her to x-ray. A nurse was kind enough to take him to her room in ICU, so he could wait there for her. He sat there praying to every saint her knew that she was clear and they got everything. After an hour of waiting, he saw them rolling Mary into the room with him.

"X-Ray was clear." The nurse stated to Marshall with a smile. "Call us if she wakes up."

"Thank you." Marshall sat back down beside her, holding her hand, waiting for her to awaken. "New room with a big glass wall for all to see, your favorite, let me just pull the curtain a bit. There a wee bit of privacy. Yes, I just said wee." He smiled. "I love that I can have a full conversation with you, knowing exactly how you will react at times. This is going to sound completely sappy and if you were awake you would hit me or call me a girl...but Mare you have to realize, you are the single most important person in my life. My other half, the angry half but other none the less." Marshall decided he needed to stop rambling at her. "I am going to sit here with you till you wake up, and even then you can't get rid of me." He absentmindedly sat there, one hand fingers entwined with hers, and the other lightly caressing her arm. Stan and Bobby came by, updating him on the new witness. Marshall never moved from his place beside her.

"Mmm..." All three sets of eyes snapped to Mary, as they heard her.

"Mare?" Marshall's voice was hopeful, although a part of him wishing they were alone.

"Marshall..." Her eyes fluttered opened and then closed from the brightness in the room.

"Yeah, hey welcome back." Marshall grinned. Stan went out to alert the nurse. Bobby stood at the foot of the bed, relieved to know she was alright.

"You ok?" Her first concern, albeit groggy and her eyes still unfocused.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Marshall felt guilty and could be heard in his voice.

"Bobby ok?" Mary slurred.

"Yeah girl, I am here in one piece. You scared me." Bobby answered, so she knew he really was alright. By then Stan was back in the room.

"Mary, you are going to put me in a grave early, worrying about you." Stan looked horrible and he knew it.

"Sorry..." Marshall and Stan looked at her concerned, as that is a word she rarely used.

"It's alright, just rest." Stan felt a wave of relief that she was awake and speaking already. He shuddered at the thought of how long she was unconscious last time.

"Stan?" Mary's voice was a whisper, as her body pushed for more sleep.

"I'm here." Stan felt such a fatherly pull toward this woman.

"You should make Bobby a Marshal...did good..." The three men barely made out the words, but it was heard. Marshall and Stan smiled, looking at a very shocked Bobby.

"Enjoy it." Marshall chimed in before Stan. "She does not give compliments easy, and in the years I have been with her, she has never recommended anyone to join us."

"Which means you and I should talk...Detective?" Stan purposely stared directly at Bobby to indicate how serious he was. "Let's leave them be." Bobby looked floored, but followed Stan out with a small nod from Marshall. The doctor came in immediately upon their departure.

"Awake already?" Marshall nodded. "That's good. Miss Shannon?"

"Hmm..." Mary mumbled, but responded.

"Can you open your eyes fully for me?" Mary was annoyed, she really just wanted to sleep but she begrudgingly opened them. "Good...In any pain at moment?"

"Not bad, just tired." Mary was somewhat coherent now.

"To be expected. You are a very lucky woman." The doctor wrote down some notes. "I will be back to check on you later." The doctor left, giving Marshall a comforting smile.

"Marshall?" Mary's eyes were closed again, but she was half awake.

"I'm still here. Not going anywhere, just rest." He smiled, giving her hand a slight squeeze to reassure her.

"Good...that's good." Mary started to drift off again.

"Never leaving you, Mare." Marshall stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. Mary smiled slightly, before completely succumbing to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Thank you for alerts and reviews._

Embracing the Messy

Marshall sat by Mary's bedside, watching her sleep. The steady beatings of her monitor lulling him, reassurance that she was indeed here and alive, finally letting himself relax with that knowledge. 'Too many close calls...'

She had been asleep a few hours, Marshall hadn't slept at all. He just continued to watch her, tensing if he heard anyone near the room. Panic, straightforward answer to how he felt each time someone entered the room. He was bordering paranoia, waiting for something to go wrong, destroying the sense of security he was feeling from when she had first drifted to sleep.

"Marshall?" Stan's voice startled him, even though it seemed Marshall was staring straight at him.

"Stan, sorry I'm a little edgy." Stan stared at his Marshal, knowing he needed to push for his own good.

"You need rest." Marshall shook his head at Stan, about to open his mouth to protest. "I will stay with her."

"No, I promised not to leave." Marshall refused to leave, he felt guilty enough that she was here, he wasn't leaving.

"Fine." Stan pursed his lips and walked back out to the nurses station. Ten minutes later he came in, along with an orderly carrying a cot. "Thank you." The orderly nodded and left. "Now, you sleep." Stan pointed to the cot. "You aren't leaving, as promised, I will still sit with her." Marshall looked to Mary's sleeping form and back at Stan, debating. "That is an order Marshall. You are no good to her, if you are dead on your feet." Marshall nodded, vacated the seat he had been glued to, laying down on the cot. Stan took Marshall's seat and within a few minutes, he could tell Marshall was out cold. He smiled and shook his head looking over his two Marshals. 'Both of them are going to put me in an early grave.'

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

Eleanor walked into Mary's room and had to smile at the sight before her. Marshall was asleep, his legs hanging far over the edge of the small cot. Stan was sagged in the chair beside the bed; his neck craned at what she knew would be painful when he awoke. Mary was still asleep and from what she could see on the monitors, improving. Since her husbands death, she abhorred hospitals. Knowing far too much about how the equipment worked and what the readings on the monitors meant. She would never admit it to the sleeping woman, but she had grown fond of her. Their personalities were similar in ways, neither woman would ever admit to. She knew Mary liked her, she could tell when they bantered in the office. They both enjoyed pushing the others buttons. She just stood watching over their strangely assembled family. A nurse pulled her from her musings.

"Sorry, but the Doctor is coming in to check Ms. Shannon."

"Need to get them out of here?" Eleanor smiled at the two sleeping Marshals.

"Just the gentleman in the chair...is in the way." The nurse smiled. "Also he is going to need a hospital, if he sleeps like that much longer." The both grinned knowing it was true. Eleanor walked over and put her hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Stan? Wake up." His eyes opened, as soon as he moved his head he groaned in pain. "You should have known better." Stan just shot her a look.

"What's wrong?" The doctor walked in and was speaking with the nurse.

"Doctor needs the room and you are in the way." Eleanor watched as he stood, hearing the clicks and cracks as moved. "Let's take a walk, get you a coffee and asprin. We can bring something back for Marshall."

"Ms. Shannon?" The doctor spoke trying to wake Mary, but ended up waking Marshall.

"Everything alright?" The Doctor turned to see a disheveled Marshall, sitting up on the cot looking concerned.

"I need to examine her." Marshall stared at the doctor, knowing there was more. "Honestly, I am concerned that she is sleeping too much. She has been incoherent when awake. I want to ensure, we aren't missing anything."

"Understandable." Marshall stood, trying to be level headed, like she needed him to be right now. "Let me try." He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed her hand. "Mare?" Marshall gave her hand a squeeze and she didn't respond. "Marshall Shannon, time to wake up." His voice took more of an authorative tone. She stirred, half opening her eyes. "Wake up, Mare." Her eye's opened and she looked at Marshall, but her eyelids were half closed a second later. Marshall looked at the doctors concerned.

"Do you know if she has any, adverse reactions to medications?" The doctor was trying to weed out the reasons for her lethargic state, knowing the injury would not cause this degree of lethargy.

"She has a low tolerance for pain medication." Marshall remembered her hesitation, when she was shot before. The Doctor was flipping through her chart.

"I am going to have her pain medication changed out to a lower dose. We are going to take her down for an MRI, to ensure everything is alright." The nurse was unhooking the iv bag from the hook and the wires from the machines.

"Now?" Marshall looked to the nurse and doctor. "Should I be concerned?"

"No, just a precaution. We will bring her right back, after the scan is complete." They rolled Mary out of the room, leaving Marshall there wondering what the hell was going on now.

"Where's Mary?" Stan asked him as he walked in with Eleanor. He could tell from the look on his inspectors face that something had happened. "Marshall?"

"Doctor took Mare for a MRI, they are changing her medications. He is concerned with how lethargic she has been."

"Isn't that to be expected from a gunshot wound?" Eleanor looked to Stan and Marshall, hoping for a positive response. Neither responded, so she decided distracting them both was better. "Marshall, we grabbed you a coffee and pastry from the cafeteria."

"Thank you." Marshall took them from her, even though he wasn't hungry, he ate the pastry. They all sat there silently sipping their coffee, when the doctor came back without Mary. Marshall immediately knew something was wrong. "What did you find?"

"There appears to be minor internal bleeding. She is being prepped for surgery now, I will know more once I get in there." The Doctor hated to give them bad news without more details, but at the moment that couldn't be helped. There was really nothing any of them could say. Marshall gave the Doctor a nod and then resigned himself to the fact that she wasn't safe yet.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

"Please state your name for the record." The court officer asked the witness as they swore him in. Bobby was sitting in the front row behind the prosecutor.

"Sam Mathers." The man looked fearful over at the defendents table, where Monetti was staring intently at him.

"Do you swear to tell, the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god." Court officer held the bible for the witness to place his hand.

"I do."

"Please have a seat." The court officer walked away and the prosecution attorney stood beginning his questioning.

"Mr. Mathers, were you hired to kill a witness...that was expected to testify at this trial yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Who hired you?"

"Monetti." The courtroom erupted and the jurors looked uncomfortably at the defendant.

"Did he contact you directly?"

"Yes, myself and my partner Jacob."

"How were you paid?" The prosecutor was good, covering all possible defense questions to avoid any question of the testimony's veracity.

"Wire transfer into bank account." As Sam testified, the prosecutor walked over and handed him a piece of paper.

"Is that your account, showing the $500,000 payment?"

"Yes."

"Please accept this as exhibit 11a and for the record shows payment in witnesss account, as well as proof of originating funds from the defendants account."

"So noted." The judge affirmed the evidence and it was handed off to the court officer.

"Not further questions." The prosecutor sat down and the defense started in.

"Mr. Mathers did you actually shoot anyone yesterday?"

"No."

"So, you never actually carried out the supposed hit."

"No."

"We are well aware shots were fired yesterday, who did that?"

"My partner Jacob."

"Ah I see, so how do we know you are not, fabricating this testimony."

"I have no reason to."

"No further questions."

"Redirect your honor." Prosecutor stood up. "Mr. Mathers, what happened to Jacob?"

"He was killed, after firing at Sara."

"What did you when he went to take the shot?"

"I saw the blond Marshal, yell and pull out her gun. After I saw him get hit, I tried to escape."

"So you didn't think you should finish the job you were paid for?"

"I was afraid and knew it wasn't possible."

"Is your life in danger testifying here today?"

"Yes, Monetti doesn't handle betrayal well. Anyone who has ever betrayed him, either goes missing or ends up dead. He will come after me. He doesn't like loose ends. Sam shifted uncomfortably from the stand.

"What is going to happen to you when you leave here?"

"I will be in witness protection, so that he can't find me."

"Thank you for your honesty Mr. Mathers." The prosecution went back and sat down. "I am finished with this witness and ask that additional charges be considered for this trial."

"Please clear the courtroom." The judge ordered from the bench. After a few minutes, only the judge, attorneys and the defendant remained. "Mr. Monetti, based upon the testimony we just heard, additional charges are to be made against you, attempted murder of a witness and a Federal Marshal. I would suggest you discuss a plea. If no plea is reached, trial will resume tomorrow and additional charges will be added." The judge banged the gavel and Monetti was escorted out of the courtroom with his attorney following close behind. Bobby immediately pulled out his cell, dialing Stan.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

"We may have a problem...can't go into detail now, will see you shortly." Bobby hung up giving Stan a cryptic message, concerned with who could hear him. He quickly exited the Courthouse, the entire drive to the hospital he watched his rearview, to ensure nobody was following him. He walked into Mary s ICU room to find Stan, Eleanor and Marshall but no Mary. "Where is Mary?"

"Surgery...they found additional bleeding." Stan had been pacing since Bobby's call. "What is going on?"

"Sam testified today. I have a feeling Mary may be in danger." Marshall immediately stiffened. "He said that Monetti really didn't like loose ends...took betrayal pretty serious. Even though Mary didn't betray, since she wasn't on his team, he might think of her as a loose end. She stopped his plan to take out Sara." Bobby was looking between Stan and Marshall waiting on one of them to say something. "Maybe I am being paranoid..."

"No. No, I don't think you are. Even if you are with Mary's luck lately...let's go on the side of caution." Stan was pacing again. "We need to clear her record out of the hospital computers and put her under an alias, until she can be moved." Marshall hadn't said a word. He stood there mulling everything Bobby and Stan said.

"Too many people know she is here. News coverage was there the day of the shooting. It is known a Marshal was hurt. She can't stay here, once she is out of surgery and we are assured all is well, we should move her." Marshall was trying to think of places to take her.

"Marshall, she isn't going to be ready to go in a few hours. We can't risk her health moving her too soon." Eleanor chimed in before Stan, seeing Marshall was slowly unraveling. Irony of timing, Mary was wheeled into the room with her doctor and nurse.

"We found a small bleed, which looked to be caused by a small fragment from the bullet. Everything looks good now. We changed out her medication and hopefully she will awake more lucid." The doctor could tell he walked in on an intense conversation.

"How soon can she be released?" Marshall was ready to carry her out now.

"Released? She just got out of a second surgery." The doctor was looking to Stan, who seemed to be the authority figure.

"We may have a problem of her safety. Barring no complications, when can we take her out of here?" Stan was calmer then Marshall, but also didn't want to see anymore harm come to Mary.

"A day or two at the earliest..." The doctor reluctantly stated.

"Alright, we need her moved to a different room, her record wiped from the computer and her in as an alias." The doctor and nurses eyes widened. "For as long as she is here, there is danger for her and everyone here. Only you two should have access to her, if we need any additional medical staff then we need to clear them first."

"What about the morgue?" All eyes looked to Marshall. "Nobody would think to look for her there. It would be an easier area to contain personnel."

"Not a bad idea..." Stan looked to the doctor. "Can you tell me, who I need to talk to in order to get this done?" The doctor nodded and Bobby and Stan left with him to get everything set up. Marshall and Eleanor looked at each other and then to Mary, both remembering their conversation in the waiting room. 'When will her luck run out?'


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. _

Embracing the Messy

Everything was taken care of, as discussed. Mary was set up in one of the offices in the morgue basement. No windows with a locked door, the office had not been used in some time. It was the perfect place to hide her, at least until they could get her out of here. Marshall was sitting once again by Mary's bedside. One hand entwined with hers and the other flipping though the case file Bobby brought him on Monetti. The man was ruthless to say the least, he is suspected to be involved in the death of seventeen so far, and that was only the ones they knew of. That doesn't include all the people missing.

"Marshal.." Mary's voice snapped his attention to her face, happy to see her awake.

"Mare, how you feeling?" The relief in his voice wasn't missed by Mary.

"Better...less..underwater." Marshall's eyebrow rose at that and his face turned concerned.

"You were conscious the whole time before?"

"Mostly, I couldn't keep my eyes open, but I heard everything. I kept trying to..." Mary was getting upset.

"Don't think about it. It's alright now." Marshall was resisting the urge to hug her. He just gave her hand a squeeze.

"It scared me." Mary looked away.

"Didn't my endless rambling, keep you company?" He was trying to lighten the mood, to calm her down. Her monitors were frantically beeping and he knew it was panic.

"Yeah...it did." Mary looked around for the first time confused. "Where in the hell are we?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Marshall...I obviously missed something." She was staring at him, that stare that said spill or I will shoot you.

"There is concern, that Monetti will come after you." Mary's mouth dropped slightly.

"Shut the hell up...what? why?"

"We aren't one hundred percent sure, you are definitely at risk. We are just being cautious. Monetti doesn't like loose ends or people messing up his plans. You most definitely messed up his plan."

"Well that is just great." Mary's sarcasm was back in full swing and Marshall grinned. "What?"

"Welcome back, Sunshine." He kept grinning at her and she rolled her eyes, eventually smiling as well. Marshall heard footsteps approaching and pulled his gun. Mary froze, hating feeling useless. Whoever is was stopped at the door, they hear a key and the door started to open.

"It's me." Stan stepped in and Marshall put the gun down. Stan locked the door up behind him.

"Hey me." Mary smirked at Stan s whispered entry. He looked like a little kid sneaking in to a movie or something.

"Mary, good to see you awake." Stan smiled.

"Awww...miss me." Mary batted her eyelashes at him.

"That is just creepy." Marshall laughed.

"Shut it, doufus."

"Back to your old self, I see." Stan chuckled. "I actually missed it."

"Wow...Stan, you are a masochist. I knew there was a reason I loved you." Mary grinned and Stan just shook his head. "So I'm in protective custody?"

"Yeah, for now." Stan looked to Marshall to see how much she knew. "You all up to speed?"

"Mary...hasn't been awake that long actually." Marshall's voice was hesitant and Mary picked up on it instantly.

"What? I know that tone." Mary looked between Stan and Marshall. "I am not going to like whatever it is."

"Until we know, you are not at risk, you will be in protective custody. I...since you were originally planned to be on vacation, we can easily get you out of here." Stan was hoping she would go with this, but feared this would take convincing.

"Wait. What? How long?" Staring hard at Stan.

"Doctor is saying, four to six weeks recoup for you. By then the trial should be over and we will have had time to access, if you are in the clear."

"Four weeks!" Mary looked from Stan to Marshall. "You had to threaten me, to take my two weeks vacation. Marshall was this idea yours?" Marshall didn't say anything and Stan looked to Marshall to help.

"Stan, can you give us a few?" Marshall was hoping more then a few minutes, knowing this would be a uncomfortable conversation.

"Yeah, sure I need to check in with Bobby. I will see you both later." Stan quickly vacated the room, leaving Marshall to deal with Mary.

"Alone at last." Marshall quipped trying to lighten the mood, but she just stared at him. "Maybe not...look Mare, be logical. You cannot go back to work, because of the shooting anyway. You can be on vacation, relax a non-working trip." He smiled hoping her earlier words would help.

"Or I could be bait. We can use me to try and get the other hit men." Mary was deep in thought, trying to think of how they could work it.

"No." Marshall's heart stopped. "Absolutely not, are you insane?"

"It would be the best way to get me clear of all this." Mary sincerely thought that was the best approach, but the look on Marshall's face made her hesitate. "I get that you want to protect me and I don't want to upset you..." Marshall cut her off.

"Upset me! Upset me...like oops, I spilled coffee." Marshall was pacing, frustration pouring from him, as he raked his fingers through his hair. His eyes were tearing up and he knew he was loosing it. "Mare...loosing you would break me." Marshall turned to face her, his eyes locked to hers, pleading for her to understand. "I cannot lose you...I have almost lost you three times now." Marshall's voice was cracking on the last sentence and the emotion from it shook Mary. 'Jesus, he is in love with me.'

"Ok." Marshall looked surprised and was just staring at her.

"What?" His voice was hoarse.

"I said Ok, right now...it is a bad idea. We will wait and see how this plays out." Marshall looked relieved. "BUT if after four weeks, I am still in protective custody we need another plan. I am a US Marshal, I don't want to be IN Witsec." Marshall nodded, now having to pray that this gets wrapped up in a month.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

It has been two days, since she woke up and that is when all hell broke loose. Marshall and her were kidding around, the Doctor had just been in and said she was healing up nicely. Marshall s phone rang, breaking up there banter.

"Marshall." Marshall's face grew serious and his eye's went to the door. "Done." Marshall hung up and looked to Mary. "We have to go...now."

"What's wrong?" Mary got out of the bed, a bit wobbly on her feet, but stood up.

"Someone is asking staff about you. We need to get out of here now." Marshall grabbed a bag he had packed for her and handed her some clothes. She snorted. "What?"

"Nothing, just haven't seen or worn this in ions." Mary looked at him, waiting for him to turn around. "Unless you want a peep show pervis...want to turn around?"

"Oh yeah, sorry..." Marshall turned bright red and Mary laughed. She pulled on her underwear and the loose fitting pants. Bending down, still hurt like hell.

"Shit." She spit through her teeth as a burning pain hit her.

"Mare?" Marshall was resisting the urge to turn around.

"I'm alright. Just hurts." Mary looked at the bra and winced. 'no way, that will go right over where I am stitched up...hmm tank top and shirt will work' She finished getting dressed and zipped up the jacket. "I'm dressed." Marshall turned around and instantly saw how pale she was.

"You are not going to be able to get out of here quick enough..." Marshall's face lit up with an idea, he knew everything that was in that room from observing while Mary slept. He grabbed an unopen box on the shelf and pulled out a black bag.

"No way...Marshalll." Mary whined

"Sorry Mare, I got no other ideas. At least it's new and not used." Mary actually was thankful for that, but it still gave her the creeps. "Plus it kinda works with what Stan and I already have set up. Trust me."

"I trust you, I just don't like it."

He changed his jacket for an EMT jacket and hat. They changed the bed to lay flat and cleared the sheets. Marshall laid the bag out and unzipped it for Mary to get in it...He knew Mary wasn't comfortable with this, but the site before him...he had to admit disturbed him beyond words. Mary painfully got back onto the bed and Marshall put their stuff in the bag around her to make it less obvious she was breathing.

"I will get you out of this, as quick as I can." Marshall then zipped up the body bag and opened the door to the room. He looked out and the hall was clear. He wheeled Mary out and down to the rear doors, where they usually sent bodies out for pick up. All was good so far. He wheeled her out to the ambulance waiting there. He pulled open the doors, awkwardly picked the bodybag and put it in the back of the ambulance. He tried to make it look like he wasn t being overly cautious with the body, but also didn't want to jostle Mary too much. He closed the doors and wheeled the bed back into the hospital. He hopped into the front of the ambulance, started it and drove off. Checking the mirrors to ensure they weren't being followed. "Mary, a little bit longer." He drove to another hospital, looked like he was picking up someone else. He pulled the ambulance into the back of the hospital, parking next to the car Stan had waiting. He climbed into the back of the ambulance and unzipped the bag. "You alright?" If possible, she looked paler.

"Never again." She moved a bit too fast, trying to get out of the bag and hissed in pain. Marshall helped her, getting everything they put in there out of the bag, including Mary. He folded the bag, stashing it in a storage bin wanting to lower any suspicion, in case anyone checked the ambulance out. "Where to now?"

"Come on." He guided her to the front of the ambulance and he hopped out the passenger side first, surveying the area. Once clear, he helped her down and had her get in the back of car. "Lay down." Mary didn't argue, which made me grateful and worried at once. He locked up the ambulance and put their stuff in the car. A minute later, they were on the road.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

They were an hour into the drive, Mary still hadn't said a word. Marshall kept stealing glances at her, from the rearview mirror, she was just laying there her eyes shut. He knew she wasn't asleep. He could tell from her breathing, but he decided to give her space. He took Interstate 40 into Amarillo, pulled into a strip mall parking lot.

"This is perfect. Mare?" He turned around and she was looking up at him. "Stay put." He handed her a gun, most importantly her gun and badge. "Just in case, but I think we are fine. I won't be long." She just nodded. 'Not a word, she had me worried before this and now I am really worried. I hate to leave her here.' Marshall grabbed an envelope out of the glove box, got out of the car, locking it up.

He quickly made his way to the strip mall, but walked behind it around the corner was a car dealer. He walked around the lot, waiting for someone to walk up to him. After a few minutes walking around, a salesguy walked up anxious to help. He found a perfect vehicle before he even parked the car, he had noticed it from the road. After some haggling, Marshall purchased a 1974 Ford Bronco, damn thing looked like a tank. He gave the guy cash, temp tags were on and they were set. Once in the truck, he called Stan giving him the information. Stan transferred it to the plates, they had into the trunk of the car, his partner was currently lying in. He parked the truck away from the car, so it wasn't an obvious switch. He got back to the car, and opened the driver door.

"Mare, time to go." She sat up and moved to get out. Marshall grabbed a few more things out of the glove box and popped the trunk. He threw everything in the duffel in the back of the car. Mary was leaning on the car. He locked it up, threw the duffel over his shoulder and wrapped an arm gently around her. She didn't question it, she leaned into him and he led her toward the strip mall to a restaurant. "Let's get something to go, we will leave out the side door." She nodded. "Need you to be less...noticeable Mare."

They walked in and place an order for pizza to go. They grabbed a few sodas and a bottle of water. She sat nuzzled up to Marshall, trying to appear less like she was ready to pass out. Ten minutes later they were walking out the side door to the Bronco. He threw the bag into the back seat and helped Mary into the front. She groaned as he helped her in. Once he was in the truck, he grabbed the medication out of the duffel bag, handing pain meds and antibiotics to Mary with the bottle of water. She gratefully took it downing both pills. 'Shit, she is in a lot of pain, if she didn't protest.' He put the pizza box on the seat between them and started the truck.

"Marshall..." He looked over to her. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Anytime Mare, just relax. Eat and I will drive." She nodded, biting into a slice of pizza. He pulled out of the parking lot and went back onto the highway. "Curious yet, as to where we are heading?"

"Nope, I'm with you...that's good enough." Mary took another bite of pizza, looking out at the scenery fly by.

Marshall felt his throat tighten, more then touched at her words. He just smiled and kept driving. 'Should be an interesting trip...'


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. _

Embracing the Messy

Marshall drove until well past midnight, before stopping at a small motel outside of Memphis. Mary was awake the entire drive from Amarillo, albeit silent. Marshall tried to fill the silence, on occasion with random facts of sites they passed or about the area. Mary would just smile slightly appreciating the effort but remained silent. Marshall was worried, wondering what was going on in her head or worse, if she was in pain.

Once inside the motel room, Marshall let Mary have the bathroom first. She just nodded and lost herself in the hot flowing water. Marshall ran to the twenty-four hour market next store, picking up some more bottled water and snacks. When he got back, Mary was still in the bathroom.

"Mare...you alright?" He stood outside the door listening for her, ready to rush in.

"Yeah, just trying to re-bandage myself." He could head her frustration.

"Do you need help?"

"No...almost have it. Out in a few..." Ten minutes later, she came out in one of Marshall's dress shirts.

Marshall stared at her. 'God, she has no idea how unbelievable she looks and how hot that she is in my shirt.'

Mary caught him looking at her. 'He has never looked at me like that...' "Sorry, this was the easiest for me to put on."

"No...it's fine really." His eyes were still drinking her in, committing the site to memory. "I'm going to shower, if you are done?"

"Yeah, it's all yours." Mary walked over and sat on the bed.

"I got you some more water and snacks." He was still staring at her and he knew he was blushing. "Yeah...be out shortly." He practically ran into the bathroom.

Once the door closed, Mary smiled. 'He really is adorable, when he is embarrassed.' She took her medication and settled herself into bed. She fell asleep instantly.

Marshall stayed in the shower, trying to calm down the wildly inappropriate thoughts he was having about his partner. Thirty minutes later and a very cold shower, he stepped out to find Mary sound asleep in the bed. He smiled, turning out the light, gently pulling back the covers, slipping into bed beside her. He lay awake, till the gentle sound of Mary's breathing and the comfort of her being close, lulled him to sleep.

Mary woke up to Marshall lying next to her. He was sound asleep, the lines of worry she had seen accumulate the last few days, gone. 'He loves me. He protects me. Takes care of me. How did I not see it years ago? Why hell has he stuck around putting up with me?' Marshall stirred slightly and Mary knew he would be waking up soon. She carefully, albeit painfully got up to get dressed. She had her back to the bed, unbuttoned the dress shirt and let it drop to the floor. She dug into the bag Marshall packed and found another tank top. Today, she decided to try and wear a bra. She was putting it on, when she heard Marshall stop breathing. 'He's awake.' She smiled, knowing he was watching her.

'Oh god...naked Mary.' Marshall was staring wide eyed. 'I need to look away...' He took in her bare form, she was there...back to him in only panties. He inwardly groaned as he watched her put the bra on and knew he needed to do something to stop his bodies reaction to the site of her. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something unpleasant. 'Um Stan...Faber...Stan with Faber.' He shuddered. 'That did it...sorry Stan.' He rolled over hugging the pillow to give himself more time.

"Pervis, you awake?" Mary smirked.

"Hello to you too, Sunshine." He mumbled into the pillow.

"Enjoy the show?" Mary smiled innocently at him.

"What show?" It would have been believable, if his voice didn't crack.

"You know what show." Mary laughed. "Sorry, my fault. I honestly thought you would be asleep longer. Didn't mean to frighten you awake."

"Frighten...hardly. No objection to waking up to a beautiful half naked woman." Marshall was still on his stomach, his eyes locked with Mary.

"Good to know." Mary smiled, but honestly couldn't take her eyes away from her partners darkened wanting eyes. "Hungry?" Marshall quirked an eyebrow at her. "For food pervis...geez one track mind?" Marshall blush a bit and laughed.

"Yeah, food would be good. Want to pick something up on the road or eat somewhere?"

"Your call, cowboy."

"Let's wing it. Let me go get dressed." He pulled himself up and Mary looked away to give him some privacy. She heard the bathroom door close and smiled. 'This really was going to be an interesting trip.'

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

The drive today was much different, then yesterday. They talked and bantered as usual. Marshall paced the trip, stopping for breakfast and lunch. Mary was finally relaxing and he didn't want to ruin it. On their lunch stop, he checked in with Stan on one of the disposable cells. Sara testified and the prosecution was wrapping up their side of the case. Stan had everything under control on that side and was happy to hear the partners were alright.

"You're still not curious as to where we are headed?" Marshall asked as it was nagging him.

"Nope." Mary just kept her eyes looking out the windows, watching the scenery and checking surrounding cares to ensure they weren't followed.

"Really?" It was really throwing Marshall that she didn't care. She hated surprises. Mary turned to him.

"Are you upset that I'm not itching to find out?"

"What? No it's just you don t like surprises. You always want to know all the details."

"True, but I trust you." Mary paused, trying to think of what else to say to assure Marshall. "You know what I like and don't like...better then anyone." Marshall smiled. "If you wanted to tell me, you would have, but I think you actually want to surprise me."

"Thank you."

"Huh? I didn't do anything." Mary was genuinely confused.

"Yes you did, just accept." Marshall took his hand off the steering wheel to grab hers, giving it a light squeeze, before returning it back to the wheel.

"Oook." Mary was surprised by the gesture, mostly thrown by the tingled jolt, his hand grabbing hers gave her.

"Let's start looking for a place to stop for the night." It was already eight and they had been on the road for ten hours.

"There...next exit." Mary grinned and Marshall laughed. "What?"

"You only want that exit, because there is a rib place." Marshall winked at her. "Whatever the lady wants..." He pulled off the exit and drove straight to the rib place to order take out. Then they headed to a Red Roof Inn across the street to chow down. They watched some tv and fell asleep with Mary leaned into Marshall's shoulder.

INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT INPLAINSIGHT

The third day, after only a few hours of driving they arrived at their destination Outer Banks North Carolina. Marshall went into a realty office, leaving Mary in the car. It took a bit, but found a six week rental. Due to the lateness of the season, there wasn't a ton of selection. Marshall came out with a huge grin, happy with the choice.

"What?"

"Found us the perfect place. Now hug your 'husband', realtor is watching." Mary smiled and leaned over, excitedly hugging him to go along with Marshall's cover, but also hissed in a bit of pain from twisting in her seat. They waved to the realtor and pulled away.

"You alright?"

"You tired of asking me that yet. "Mary snapped. "Sorry, twisting is not my friend."

"Sorry, had to explain why we are last minute and a cash payment. The cover is...we were here with friends and decided to finish our sabbatical here, because you loved it so much. We are newlyweds."

"Good cover. We need rings to go with that dear." Mary laughed. "We also need clothes and groceries."

"Agreed." Marshall drove up the main Croatian Highway and saw a Belks. "There."

An hour after entering, they came out with bags of clothes and both with two silver wedding bands on their fingers. The stopped at the Food Lion, picking up essentials and enough food for a week at least .finally heading toward the rental.

"Um Marshall...the road ends. Are the directions right?" Mary was annoyed thinking they were lost, Marshall grinned and put the Bronco in four wheel drive. Mary grinned.

"Seriously! This is awesome." Mary laughed.

"Yup, we are in Corolla. It is all four wheel drive up here. Perfect for seclusion and we will have no problem seeing anything out of place out here." Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a dune with a small but gorgeous house atop it. "Honey, we're home."

"Whoa..." Mary climbed out of the truck and stared up at the house. "This is impressive."

"I aim to please." Marshall smirked.

"Yeah...yeah...you did good." Mary laughed and headed back to the truck to grab their supplies.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Obviously, grabbing our stuff to bring in the house."

"You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy. Go on up and I will get everything."

"Marshall, I am capable of carrying a few bags."

"No." Marshall blocked her path. "You will carry too much and hurt yourself." She gave him a hard glare. "Fine here." He handed her two very light bags with some clothes in it. "Now shoo."

"Seriously?" Marshall returned a glare that told her hell yes. "Fine." She huffed and went up the stairs to the house. 'God dammit, I hate it when he is right.' Her upper abdomen burned from the effort. She sat down on one of the deck chairs, waiting for Marshall. He reached the deck a few minutes later, with two arms full of bags. As soon as he saw her, he raised an eyebrow at her. "You were right happy?" Mary grumbled.

"Mare..." he put the bags down and knelt down in front of her. "I never say anything to purposely annoy you. I just don't want you in any more pain then you already have."

"I know. Sorry, I know I am being difficult." Mary actually felt bad and Marshall was surprised by her outright apology.

"That's what partners are for." He grinned, standing up. "Now you check this place out, while I get our stuff." He handed her the key and ran back down the stairs to the truck.

Mary unlocked the door, stepping inside and smiled. The house was beautiful everything was open. The walls all a textured white, a pale beige sandcolored burber carpet the living room was to the right with a large plush couch sitting in front of a very large flat screen television. To the left was a small sitting area, looking out over the ocean and the kitchen. Straight ahead she followed the lone hallway to a very large master suite.

"Holy shit..." Mary just stood in awe of the large canopy bed with sheer curtains on all sides. The bed was exquisite. She walked in further, noting the sliding doors to the deck, a rather large walk in closet and finally the bathroom. "Wow...ok I am in love." A large shower with stone walls on three sides with clear glass doors, across from it a large Jacuzzi tub, dual sinks and finally a separate room with a toilet and bidet. Mary walked back and saw Marshall walking back into the house.

"That is the last of it." Marshall put the last of the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Soooo cowboy...did you know this place only had one bed?" Mary gave him a mischievous look. "An exquisitely gorgeous one at that." Marshall looked like a deer in the headlights of a truck. "It's all good, we have shared a bed before, but damn that is a the coolest master suite. I might never want to leave." Mary turned and started to put away the groceries, grinning. She knew Marshall's eyes would bug when he saw that bed.

"Really, you never want to go home. I gotta see this." Marshall grabbed all the clothes bags and went to the bedroom. When Marshall walked in his eyes immediately went to the bed and he dropped the bags. 'Wow'...oh god and I have to sleep with Mary there. I'm screwed.'

"You going to help me put away the food or are you going to stand there staring at our bed." He swallowed hard.

"She is enjoying this too much." He mumbled to himself before calling back to her. "Yes dear!" He walked into the kitchen and joined her in organizing their kitchen.

"What you want to do?"

"How about we put away the clothes, check out the beach and then I will make us dinner." He smiled at her.

"You spoil me." Mary smiled and headed to the bedroom with Marshall following. Mary pulled the sheers back on the bed and laid out all the clothes they bought. She grabbed the swimsuit and sarong, heading straight to the bathroom to change. Marshall was so engrossed, putting everything away he didn t notice she left. Mary walked back out ten minutes later in the suit with the sarong around her waist. She loved the suit. It was perfect for her, a black one piece with a plunging bodice with a decorative piece holding the front together so the ladies didn't fly out...Mary's favorite part. "Hey cowboy, can you put some lotion on my back for me?" Marshall turned to see her standing there, lotion in hand. As he looked over the suit his eyes stopped on the tiny handcuff piece holding the front of her suit together and grinned.

"Love the cuffs."

"I know right...very me." Mary grinned, walking over to him. She handed him the lotion, turning around. Marshall squeezed some lotion on his hands, took a steadying breath, massaging the lotion onto her back and shoulders. Her eyes closed when his hands touched her and had to admit his hands felt good.

"All set." He handed her the lotion.

"Thanks, get changed and I will return the favor." Mary walked out of the bedroom and headed out onto the deck. Marshall quickly changed into the black swim trunks he bought and headed out to find her. She was leaning on the railing looking out at the water.

"Can I have the lotion Mare?" Mary turned, taking in the sight of her half naked partner. Internally smiling

"Turn around and I will start you." Marshall complied and as soon as she touched his back, he tensed. "Relax Marshall..." She kneaded his shoulders and worked her way down his back. His muscles slowly loosened up. "That's better." She squeezed more lotion on her hands and ran them along his back and finally down each of his arms. "Need me to get the rest?" She whispered in his ear.

"No...uh I got it." Mary handed him the lotion with a smile, grabbed her towel and headed down to the beachfront. She walked down until the water lapped at her feet, waiting for Marshall to appear.

"I take it you like my choice of venue for vacation?" Marshall whispered in her ear behind her, causing her to shiver and smile. "You look relaxed."

"I am...and yes it was a good choice. Never been here before, actually never heard of it either." She laughed. "I know I don't say it ever, but thanks for making this easier for me." Mary walked further out into the waves, Marshall smiled following her.

He noticed the tide was coming in and the waves were starting to crash heavier on the shore. Mary wobbled as one of the waves hit her. Marshall caught her wrapping his arms around her, pressing her against his chest. "Got ya." Mary stared up at him, the waves forgotten.

"Marshall..." her voice husky, with a hint of question till she wrapped her arms around his neck, fully intent on pulling him into a kiss...except a wave smashed into them, knocking them both to the ground, eliciting a cry from Mary.

"Shit...Mare you alright?" Marshall quickly got up, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her away from the surf.

"Yeah." She was out of breath and was feeling that burning pain again in her abdomen. Marshall didn't believe her and he carried her back to the house, setting her down on a deck chair.

"We should check your stitches."

"No...I'm good, just knocked the wind out of me." She felt guilty for worrying him yet again. "I'm going to get changed and I will check it ok?" He nodded and watched her walk back to the bedroom. She was showered, re-bandaged and dressed by the time the aroma of Marshall s cooking wafted into the bedroom. "Smells good cowboy."

"Should be ready in half hour or so." He smiled at her, happy to see that she was alright. "I am going to go clean up."

While he was getting ready, Mary set the table and lit a few candles. 'I really wish, this could have just been our trip and not us hiding from hit men. So close to kissing him...damn wave.'


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Warning Adult Material. Thank you for alerts and reviews._

**Embracing the Messy**

"You always surprise me." Mary stared at Marshall with a small smile, sprawled out on the opposite end of the couch to him after dinner.

"What did I do?" Marshall was happy, relaxing on the couch with her.

"What didn't you do...I mean dinner was surprisingly fantastic." She tilted her head looking at him, really contemplating everything. "This place is phenomenal, better then anything I would have picked for our original trip." She gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously, is there anything you can't do?"

"Are you sure that bullet didn't shake something loose in your head? Cause you are never this open..." Marshall smirked.

"I take it back." Mary got up, went to the kitchen, pouring herself another glass of wine and stepped outside onto the deck.

"Shit." Marshall cursed under his breath, annoyed at himself for breaking a relatively peaceful evening. He stepped out onto the deck to find her sitting in a deck chair, staring out at the water. "Mare?" She didn't move or acknowledge him at first. He sat in the deck chair beside her and waited.

"You confuse me." She took a sip of wine and continued staring at out the water.

"I am not used to it...I mean we usually do snarky comments. You aren't usually sooo complimentary."

"I know. Forget it." Her tone had changed and Marshall more then noticed.

"No. I don't want to forget it. I ruined a perfectly relaxed mood, I want to fix it." He was staring at her. She could feel his eyes pleading with her.

"Ok." Mary turned slightly to look at him. "Do you really think I am that bad?"

"What...No." Marshall sighed, frustrated that his stupid jab started this mess. "I see you with witnesses, you have the biggest heart and patience of anyone I know. You don't see it and you family doesn't acknowledge it." Marshall was struggling with what to say, worried that he will say more then she wants to hear.

"Why have you stayed with me this long?" Her voice was soft, hushed, almost like she didn't want to ask. "I'm not worth it you know you could do better."

"Don't say that...You can't seriously mean that?" Marshalls expression was shock.

"Why not? My family is a disaster. A bank robber, an almost drug trafficker, a drunk and me the angry hall monitor." Mary laughed taking another sip of wine. "Interfering in my life, my job...let's face it, I am difficult to say the least. I have caused you and Stan, more then a fare share of aggravation and worry."

"Wait. Stop right there." Marshall's tone was rough and commanding. "You are one of the best Marshals and I have damn proud to have you as my partner. You cannot be held responsible for your family. Their mistakes are not your fault. Look at where you are despite all their misadventures." He got up, moving so he was in front of her. "I don't put up with you. You are the most important person in my life." Mary looked away from him.

"No, you have family that isn't dysfunctional friends. Look at this mess, I am cursed. We are on the run, albeit a nice location...not really the point." She looked at him briefly, then looked back away. "You should go back, all I bring is trouble...I really couldn't take if anything happened to you." Her voice trailed off, but he heard her.

"We are partners. We get each other's backs. You are not getting rid of me." Marshall kept staring at her. "You will not, push me away to try and save me."

"Dammit Marshall..."

"Mare, what is going on in that brain of yours?" He grabbed her wine from her hands and sat the glass down. He held both her hands, forcing her to look at him. "Talk to me. This isn't just because of my stupid comment."

"The reality of this situation is...hitting me hilariously we don't even know the whole situation." Mary paused looking him in the eye. "You said you can't lose me, that it would break you." Marshall nodded. "I feel the same way, I can't lose you and this may get bad...I...we" Mary was on the verge of panic and stood up, shaking free of Marshalls hands. He stood, capturing her in his arms. Marshall His arms held her steady, not allowing her to run from him. She looked up at him and he was lost in that gaze. "We get closer and I lose you, it will more then break me." Instead of running, she bravely stretched up on her toes and kissed him. His grip tightened on her, emboldening her to slide her arms up around his neck. The intensity of the kiss, leaving them both breathless as Mary started to pull away. Marshall quickly released her waist to instead grip the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

"Oh god...Mare..." Marshall tore his lips from hers, his breathing ragged.

"Marshall..." She pulled him into another kiss, pressing her body flush to his, eliciting a groan from Marshall. Mary pulled away, startling Marshall, until she grabbed his hand pulling him with her. "Come on cowboy, let's take this inside." He allowed himself to be lead into the house, locking the door behind them. Once in the hallway, Mary turned pulling him in to another kiss, continuing their way to the bedroom.

"Mare..." His face questioning and tone hesitant.

"Marshall, I have wanted to do that for awhile..." Her voice soft, cautious as Marshall held her, his eyes looking at her intently. "I'm afraid you thought if you lost me before, would break you...if we take this further..." Her voice cracked and understanding hit his eyes. "I cannot lose you."

"Mare, you will never lose me." His chest ached with even the notion of losing her. "I will never willingly leave you."

"You are in danger here with me."

"Hell Mare...we are always in danger protecting witnesses. This way we protect each other." The pure look of raw honestly and love shook the words loose from Mary.

"I love you..." Her voice husky and thick with emotion, his breath hitched and his eyes glassy. The next second his lips were on hers, pouring every ounce of emotion he held back, into the kiss. Mary's hands slid under his shirt, her nails along his back, causing Marshall to pull away and moan.

"I've loved you for so long." His voice husky, buried his head in her neck. Kissing and nibbling.

"Marshall..." He pulled away long enough to pull Mary's tank top over her head. His eyes caught sight of the bandage. He knelt down before her and kissed her stomach just below it. Mary grabbed Marshall's shirt, pulling it over his head. Marshall pulled Mary's shorts to the floor, leaving her in just a black bra and panties.

"So beautiful..." Marshall ran his hands up her legs, feeling her shiver. 'Never in a million years, did I believe we would make it here.' He slid his hands up her sides and stood before her.

Mary ran her hands down Marshall's chest, admiring. His eyes fell shut, caught in the rapture of the sensations her hands elicited. 'God, I love him so much.' She circled him standing behind him, pressing herself against his back. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Pushed them off his hips, letting them pool at his feet. "Briefs... hmm, always wondered if you were a boxers or briefs man." She huskily whispered and he gasped, as she stroked him through the thin material. Hooking her thumbs in the waistbands, she pushed the last barrier from Marshall's body. Mary gripped him, stroking him slowly.

"Ohh god Mary." He turned, breaking her grip on him. He deftly unclasped her bra and ripped her panties from her body.

"Ohhh..." Mary's breathing was heavy, as Marshall backed them to the bed. He gently lowered Mary onto the bed, their bodies floating through the sheer curtains. Marshall kissed her, sliding his hands down her body, causing her to arch toward him. His lips burned a trail down her neck, finally capturing her nipple in his mouth. Marshall yes She ran her nails up his neck into his hair, causing him to shiver. His hand slid down her body, pulling her leg up around him. Mary grabbed his head and pulled him towards her, kissing him roughly. Marshall was settled between her legs, their kiss stoking an inferno far out of either of their control. Mary arched her hips, pushing the tip of his cock into her. They both gasped, their eyes locking as he slowly slid fully into her.

"Mare, oh god...love you so much." He leaned down gently kissing her. "Mine." He practically growled it, as he started to pump into her.

"Yes! Oh Marshall." She matched his rhythm, finally wrapping her legs around him. Taking him deeper and pulling deep moans from him.

"Mine..." Marshall buried his head into her neck. "My beautiful warrior, oh god...Mare I love you so fucking much." His words sent her body on fire, deep tingles from her groin to her head as all thought left her. Her body contracted around him and they both reached oblivion, crying out each others names.

"Wow..." Mary breathing finally slowing, she looked up at him in awe.

"Wow doesn't quite cover it." Marshall mumbled, kissing her again as he pulled out of her to lie beside her. He gently pulled her beside him and she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, more like...should have done that years ago." Mary smiled into his chest, Marshall laughed.

"Yes well, I was waiting for you to catch up with me." Marshall smirked, when she didn't reply he looked down to see she was sound asleep. He drifted to sleep smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. _

Embracing the Messy

Marshall woke up to an empty bed, which instantly caused panic. He quickly got out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts to look for Mary. Room by room and she was nowhere to be found. 'Oh god, she regret's last night.' He went out onto the desk and spotted Mary down on the beach. He ran down the steps, making his way toward her.

"Mare?" He saw her quickly wipe her eyes. 'Shit.' He sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, all good." She smiled at him, he knew she was lying.

"Mare, you were crying and you don't cry for nothing." Marshall looked away and out at the water. "Do you regret last night?"

"No. How can you say that?" Mary was surprised he jumped to that conclusion. 'Did he not hear me tell him I loved him last night?'

"You weren't there, when I woke up and I find you out here...looking upset. Kinda have to draw that conclusion." Marshall looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I have been out here, awhile." Mary looked away. "I'm sorry. Jesus...I am already screwing this up. I suck at relationships."

"You suck at communicating..." Marshall smiled, laughing slightly. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"I woke up and remembered something...we both forgot and panicked." Mary looked at him, hoping he would obviously know what she meant. He looked lost. "We didn't use any protection last night."

"I'm clean..." Mary just laughed.

"Jesus...Marshall, so am I, wasn't worried about that!" She stared at him waiting for him to catch up.

"Oh...oh!" His eyes widened and then he actually smiled.

"You're smiling? Seriously?" Mary was floored. "Here I am freaking out, worrying that I screwed this up already, and you are smiling..."

"How did you screw this up?" Marshall was still smiling but trying to figure out Mary's logic.

"I should have remembered, with the medication I am on...that we needed to use something."

"Mare, you have been shot, we have been on the run and we weren't really planning last night. Give yourself a break." He put his arm around her and she was looking at him like he grew another head. "Plus isn't the thought of a little me or you, cute." He grinned.

"You are insane, you realize this right?" Mary half laughed and stared at him.

"Yes, you LOVE me for it." He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck.

"Why are you not freaking out?"

"Promise me, what I say won't freak you out?" Marshall looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to not run. She nodded. "I love you. I have loved you a very long time. I would like nothing more then for the rings, we have on our fingers to be real." Her eyes widened. "I would love to have kids with you. I know this seems fast, but we have known each other a long time and to me it feels right."

"You can be, very sappy you know." Mary smiled.

"It's a gift." Marshall was relieved. 'She didn't run and seems relaxed good sign.'

"A mini Marshall would be interesting." They both laughed, but he could still see a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Hey...there may be nothing to worry about it. We will be more careful." Marshall kissed her. "Now let's go get dressed. We can grab breakfast out and get supplies." Marshall wiggled his eyebrows at her and she smacked him.

"Now, that is creepy...and you complain about me batting my eyelashes." Mary shook her head as she walked back towards the house, Marshall was following close behind her with a grin.

* * *

><p>They were dressed and out the door in an hour. Marshall drove them to the Walmart, he spotted on their initial drive to the house. They both picked up some more clothes and personal items. At the checkout, Mary burst out laughing at the amount of condoms Marshall picked up. The teenage cashier was blushing to his ears.<p>

"That kid's going to have a hard on, all day." Mary cracked as Marshall was loading up the truck. Marshall just grinned. "Who knew you were such a perv."

"That a complaint?" Marshall slyly smiled at her.

"Not at all I'm impressed." She smacked his ass and got into the truck.

"All set. What are you craving for breakfast?"

"Stan."

"Eww." Marshall made a face of disgust.

"No...you ass. I mean, we should check in with Stan." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ah, that we can do." He pulled out a disposable and dialed. "Hey, how we doing...yes...okay...you too."

"Well, that was brief, didn't sound promising." She was staring at Marshall with a look of concern.

"Guilty, all counts." Marshall looked at her.

"But?"

"Bobby confirmed there is a hit out on you, me and Sara." Marshall didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had no choice.

"You! Why the fuck, are they after you?" Mary was pissed and very worried.

"I am guessing, because I protected Sara and to get to you."

"We need to lay low. Whatever else we need, we get today." Mary's mind was going a mile a minute. "Maybe we should change our appearance a bit..."

"Calm down Mare...we have no idea, if they even have a clue where we are. We got out of there fast, ensured we interacted with very few people on the way here. I doubt they will look for us here." Marshall was trying to be reassuring, but was also reviewing the trip in his head to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Donuts. Let's get donuts and head back to the house." Marshall nodded, amazed at times at how her brain flows with topics.

An hour later, they were back at the house. Marshall brought everything up to the house, sending Mary inside. She was in their bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Mare...what are you doing?"

"Debating on cutting my hair, I really don't want to dye it." Mary made a face and Marshall winced.

"Non blond Mary would be...strange." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "We have almost six more weeks here. Let's worry about changing our appearance, IF and only IF by the time we leave Stan and company haven't taken care of everything."

"You're right sorry...I think I am just..." Mary was struggling to voice everything jumbling around in her head.

"Overwhelmed."

"Yeah, to say the least." Mary looked up at him. "You promised, nothing can happen to you."

"I promise not to die, for you." Marshall smiled at her softly, remembering the last time he said that.

"I know you meant that as comforting, but I still have nightmares about Lola. Not helping." Mary walked away to the kitchen.

"Shit...Mare, I meant to be comforting." Marshall was following her. "Hey, why didn't you tell me, you had nightmares from that?" Mary shrugged, then turned to look at him with what he knew as the I got you glare.

"You don't have nightmares, about when I was shot with Francesca?" She started to put away some of the additional supplies they bought.

"Yes, I do." Marshall froze, his face pained and full of guilt. He picked up the bags that had clothes in them and took them into the bedroom.

"We have been over this Marshall, it wasn't your fault!" Mary yelled down the hall to him.

"I saw what was happening, I should have stayed." Marshall walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Marshall, it's been over a year. Let it go. It's me. You thought I could handle myself, hell...I thought I could handle myself." Mary joined him, snuggling into him.

"Aren't we a pair?" Marshall mumbled.

"I say we relax, watch tv and then break into your stockpile of fun." Mary's hand was sliding up his leg.

"Better yet...we can skip straight to option c." Marshall pulled her into a kiss, leaving them breathless.

"I love how you think..." Mary huskily whispered back, before kissing him again, all thoughts of the case forgotten, at least for a little while.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Thank you for alerts and reviews._

Embracing the Messy

'Four weeks, it's been four weeks and nothing new from Stan.' Mary sighed frustrated at the lack of news. 'Admittedly, I am enjoying the time off with Marshall.' She smiled. 'It is scary, how easy our relationship is. I love him...I just wish we were here without the stress of the case.'

"Mare, you are turning into a sun worshipper." Marshall stepped out onto the deck, admitting Mary laying there tanning. 'God, she is gorgeous.'

"I have always been a sun worshipper, you just never had front row seats before." She smirked, her eyes still closed as she lay there.

"Yes, but you are never really tan."

"Have you met my mother and sister? They have interrupted me the last three years. I wear sunblock, I don't do it to toast myself." She lifted her head up to stare at him. "I enjoy the feel of the heat on my skin." She flashed him a grin.

"Hmmm, I can think of something else...to heat our skin." Marshall grinned loving the banter.

"Pervis, you really have a one track mind." Mary laughed

"Only for you, babe."

"Babe? Seriously!" Her sarcasm in full swing.

"I had to try it once." He laughed as he knelt down next to her, kissing her softly. "So, I just talked to Stan." He felt her stiffen. "Bobby tracked down a lead, ended up grabbing one of Monetti's hired guns. That gave ADA ammunition to get Monetti in isolation. This should stop any new orders from getting out."

"That's good...why do I feel that there is a, but in there somewhere?"

"It appears the hit is still out on Sara, but they haven't heard anymore about us. Stan and Bobby don't trust it though, thinking it might be a trap to bait us back."

"Which we can do. Since we are expecting it, could work perfect to get this settled." She could see his jaw tighten. "Marshall, we talked about this. For as nice as it is here, we can't hide forever. That isn't who we are."

"Yes, you are correct. I do not like the idea of you being bait." Marshall stood up and sat in the deck chair next to her.

"Oh, and you being bait is better?" She was staring at him, knowing this was going to be an argument. "I take it from the no response, yes...you think it is. That is a no go."

"Why does it have to always be you? Do you like being shot? Are you secretly a masochist or do you just like to torment me?" His frustration showing full force.

"Wow...alright, since you can't have a real conversation, without being all alpha male on me...I will just leave you to it." Mary got up, went inside the house, straight to the shower.

"Dammit! Son of a bitch...how the hell, can she not get this!" Marshall was ranting and pacing on the deck. "Stubborn, pigheaded woman." He took a breath to calm down, before going after her.

'It's a good idea. I don't understand how he doesn't see it.' Mary stood under the hot water, relishing the feeling. Her bandage gone, only a slight pink scar to show, although the muscles still ached she was almost back to normal. She put some shampoo in her hand and was working it into her hair, when she heard the bathroom door. "Marshall, I don't want to argue anymore." He didn't speak, he just stripped down and slipped into the shower with her.

"Let me." Mary dropped her hands from her hair and Marshall's took their place. He finished working the shampoo in her hair, tipping her head under the spray to rinse it out. "You can't get mad at me for wanting to protect you." She opened her eyes, looking at the raw emotion in Marshall's.

"I know, but if the hit really isn't on you and it's just on me...it makes sense. You will have my back, you always do."

"Always..." Marshall kissed her passionately, desperately. 'I can't lose this, her...not now.' Mary gasped against his lips, as he pushed her against the shower wall, lifting her legs up around his waist and sliding into her.

"Oh god, Marshall..." Mary cried out, breaking away from his kiss. Their eyes locked, she could see everything the love, desperation and fear. He started to pump into her, holding her against the wall, his hands gripped in hips. "You won't lose me...I promise." Mary's voice a ragged whisper, but he heard it.

"I can't, not now...ever." His voice ragged, he gripped her tighter, continuing to drive into her. He kissed her again, rougher then before. Mary was lost in the feel of him, he enveloped her. He broke the kiss, moving his head to her neck and she moaned. His pace quickened, her cries spurring him on. A few more swift thrusts and they both spiraled over, climaxing together. He lowered her, back to the ground continuing to hold her to him, pulling her under the spray of the shower.

* * *

><p>After the shower, they lay together on their bed, till Marshall finally drifted to sleep. Mary was still awake, unable to stop thinking about their last encounter. 'He is petrified of losing me. I ve never seen fear in his eyes like that. He is a fifth generation Marshal, he can't be happy on the run.' Mary carefully, slipped out of Marshall's arms and went out to the living room to call Stan.<p>

"Hey...good to hear you too...what are the chances this resolving itself...I know, you don't think I know that, but what choice do we have...we can make this work...will be home in two weeks."

"What did you do?" Marshall's voice startled her, as she hung up.

"Marshall, we can't hide forever. If we want more of this..." Mary waved her hand between the two of them. "we need to be back, in our real lives." Marshall face was unreadable. "I want more us."

"Alright, but if you get shot again...you are deep trouble." Mary grinned and hugged him. Marshall's eyes closed in defeat, as he held her.

"We still have two more weeks to enjoy the peace and quiet." She snuggled her head against his chest. "Tell you what, we can make this an annual thing. Vacation ever year, you know like normal people." He snorted.

"You will never be normal." Mary pulled back to see his face.

"You don't need normal, someone very wise once told me I needed messy...I am thinking you do too." He couldn't stop the grin at her comment.

"Hmm wise, you think I am wise."

"Alright numbnuts, don't let it go to your head...geez." She rolled her eyes at him and he swiftly sweeped her up into his arms, heading straight to the bedroom. "You are insatiable..."

"Complaining again?" He smirked at her as he laid her onto the bed.

"Hell no!" Mary pulled him into a deep kiss and once again they were lost in each other.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Thank you for alerts and reviews._

Embracing the Messy

"No freakin way..." Mary whispered stunned, staring at the stick in her hand. "Pregnant...holy shit." She stood up, wrapping the stick up and tearing up the box. She went through the house, emptying the trash into a large trash bag. 'I can't tell Marshall, not yet. He is worried enough without that, he would never let us go home.' She carried the bag downstairs and threw it in the large rolling can.

"We officially bought too much..." Marshall appeared next to her. "Once we grab the last of our cases, the truck is full."

"Well it was that or be naked for six weeks." Mary quickly got her head together and smiled.

"Didnt we pretty much do that anyway..." Marshall kissed her.

"You better not do that, when we get back to the office. You will give Stan a heart attack." Mary laughed and headed back upstairs. He ran after her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Last night in the house, whatever shall we do." He kissed her neck.

"You really are a horny teenager." Mary laughed.

"You love me for it." She turned to face him.

"Yeah, I really do..." She kissed him, her mind still in awe over the fact that they were having a baby. 'I really wish I could tell him.'

* * *

><p>Morning came too soon. They loaded up the last of their stuff, walked through the house to make sure they left nothing and headed out.<p>

"I will miss this place." Marshall voiced what Mary had been thinking. He started the truck.

"We really should get that bed though." Marshall was surprised by the 'we'.

"Does that mean...you want to live with me when we get back?" He was looking at her hopeful and Mary smiled.

"Once we get this case behind us, there are a lot of things I would like to do when we get back." Mary turned and put on her seatbelt. "Let's get going."

Marshall nodded, his voice not working as he thought of all the implications that he could take from that statement. They drove in relative silence, the anxiety of heading home, weighing on them both. After Marshall dropped the keys off at the realty office, they stopped for food and hit the highway. Through much debate the other night, they both finally agreed an alternate route then the one they took there. The plan was set. In two day's, Mary would call Stan on the main work line to reveal their arrival time. Bobby left a package for Marshall to pick up, at a local shipping store outside of Huntsville. They were going there first. It was a long drive, but they made it before the store closed. They decided to not stop, to drive through the night and find a hotel closer to dawn. They were both exhausted, when they reached the hotel. Marshall carried the package inside the room.

"Everything there?" Mary asked as she stripped out of her clothes.

"Yep, four vests and extra ammo."

"Four?"

"Yes, you and I are both doubling up on the vests." Marshall gave her a pointed glare. "Just to be safe..." Mary just gave a quick nod, before heading to bed. Marshall followed her lead, turned off the light and climbed into bed pulling her into his arms. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired...why?" She internally winced, it was partially true.

"You just seem distracted." He knew he was missing something and was hoping she would just tell him.

"Nope, I'm really just tired." She felt him snuggle closer to her, placing a kiss on her neck. She felt his grip loosen and knew he was almost asleep. She lay awake, lost in thought for awhile, till she finally joined him.

* * *

><p>The next day they drove twenty hours to Trinidad Colorado. This was there last overnight stop, before they went home. It was only three hours, back to Albuquerque from there. They were both wound tight, neither able to sleep, even though they were both exhausted. Overall the may have gotten four hours asleep, before they both got up in the morning to shower. Both dressed, putting both vests on. They were thin special high grade vests. They were both going to wear suits back, just like they would on a witness transfer. It would hide the vests well.<p>

"You ready for this?" Marshall was nervous, but Mary being off the last few days made it worse.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." He nodded, handing her the phone. She dialed the office and took a breath.

"Stan, it's Mary...I am on my way back now, about four hours out...I am going to stop home first, then come into the office to check in...great, see you then." Mary hung up looking at Marshall. They got into the truck and started the drive. Marshall sped a bit, hoping to get in with a good chunk of time ahead of the estimate. Bobby was supposed to be watching Mary s house for them and they were to check in before they drove up. They drove in silence, both lost in thought, trying to get their heads back in the game. Three hours passed quickly and they were minutes from Mary's. Marshall pulled out the other disposable and called Bobby.

"Where we at?...Shit...they left hmmm...they rigged it...they wouldn't use a timer, no guarantee she would be there...they have to be there in range, with eyes on the house...call you back." Marshall hung up and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "We think they put a bomb at your house. How do we play this?"

Mary had unconsciously crossed her arms over her stomach. 'Shit...shit...shit...how do we play this?' "You drop me off, I go in the house and straight out the back. We need a team nearby to pick up the signal from the transmitter."

"Mare...just you? Why not me?" Marshall was staring hard at her.

"I know my house. I will know if something is out of place. It will make me look, vulnerable." She hesitated on the last sentence, honestly not feeling great about this.

"I don't like it...but you are right, not sure we have a choice." Marshall dialed Bobby again. "We need someone monitoring for signal from transmitter...yeah she is going in...don't worry, we have egress plan." He hung up. "I am going to pull around block, to your backyard neighbors. You go through house, out back window. You can't exit your yard door, because it is visible from the street. Hop the fence and get back in this truck." His tone left no room for argument.

"Ok." Mary took a breath. She took her suitcase, dumping the stuff out into the back seat. "What? If they blow up my house, those are all my clothes." Marshall had to laugh. "It looks more believable if I bring a bag."

"You be careful, and please do as planned." Marshall's eyes pleading, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Promise..." Mary leaned back. "Now drive, before I change my mind."

They passed Bobby's car a few houses down, before Marshall pulled up in her driveway. She walked toward the house, waved to Marshall as he pulled away to give him time to get where they planned. She went inside. Putting the suitcase down, heading through the house, to the planned bedroom window, when she heard noise. She pulled her gun, then out of corner of her eye, she saw someone. Very little in the way of options, she dove through the window just as the shots were fired. Gunfire erupted, as the assailant fired out the window at Mary. She ran, making it around the corner of the house. Pressing herself against the wall, squatting down and waiting for the cavalry.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Marshall was staring through the yard at Mary's house. Anxiously waiting for her to appear, when the gunfire erupted. "Shit!" He leaped out of the car, running through the neighbors yard and saw Mary pinned down. He didn't see the shooter, until he saw them walk out the side door. "Get down!" Mary dropped down to the ground on his command. Marshall fired getting the assailant in the leg, taking him down. The team, ran in disarming him. She was still on the ground. "Mare!" He ran over to her, pulling her into his arms.<p>

It was at that moment, the house exploded. The force and heat knocking everyone to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Since JMS529 asked so nicely and has been awesome with reviews, this chapter is for her :) If you haven't read her stories yet, check them out!_

Embracing the Messy

The house was ablaze, bits and pieces of Mary's home were scattered everywhere. Bobby had called in for backup and ambulance when the first shots were fired. He was out front when the explosion hit. The force of the explosion knocking him off his feet, he sat up trying to get his head clear. He looked around and saw what little was left of the house. Sirens could be heard in the distance, as he stood up to look for everyone. His team had been walking away from the house with the assailant when the explosion hit. He passed them, they still had the unconscious assailant in custody and were pretty banged up.

"Wait for backup. I am going to look for Marshals Shannon and Mann." Bobby had his gun out, just in case there were more suspects in the area. He walked into what was Mary's backyard, debris was everywhere. As he reached the back corner of the yard, he saw blond hair under a piece of what looked like a wall. He ran over, pulling back the debris and saw Marshall covering Mary with his body. "Marshall?" He gently pulled him back, laying him flat next to Mary. "Mary?" Both were unconscious, but they both had a pulse. He let out a breath of relief. The ambulance pulled up. "OVER HERE!"

* * *

><p>"Bobby, what the hell happened?" Stan called to him, as he walked into the hospital waiting room.<p>

"What didn't happen? Mary went inside and we heard shots fired. As the team approached, Marshall took out the assailant. Not a minute after that, the house blew." Bobby was overwhelmed by how much had gone wrong today. "Mary was down, before the house blew. Marshall's body was covering hers, when I found them."

"Son of a bitch..." Stan was pacing. "One disaster after another, what do we have on the assailant?"

"Nothing yet, he is here getting patched up for the bullet Marshall put in him." Bobby smiled a bit. "They are supposed to tell us when they finish up. I have two guys on him. He isn't going anywhere."

"Family of Marshall Man?" A doctor was standing there looking around for a response.

"Here." Stan stood up, showing his badge. "How is he?"

"The vests protected him from majority of damage. We removed shrapnel from his arms and legs. He also suffered a blow to the head, which we believe is what rendered him unconscious. He has not come to yet, we confirmed concussion and we will be monitoring him closely. He should be alright, barring no complications."

"What about Mary Shannon?" Stan was happy Marshall was stable, but was worried about Mary.

"Sorry, another doctor was working on her. I will check to see if I can find out her status for you. You can go back to see Mr. Mann anytime. He is in room 114."

"Thank you, can we arrange for them to be in the same room? Security reasons." The doctor nodded and left.

Bobby and Stan went to Marshall's room, waiting for him to wake up and for word on Mary. An hour later a different Doctor, showed up and motioned for Stan outside the room. Bobby stayed with Marshall.

"You are family to Mary Shannon?"

"Yes. How is she?" Stan didn't hesitate to agree he was family. To him she was.

"Surprisingly good, she was shot four times." His eyes widened. "The double vest is what saved her. Three of the bullets partially penetrated the second vest and we stitched up those wounds. Mainly superficial damage, although there will be deep bruising. The fourth bullet, hit her arm. The shot was through and through. She is a very lucky woman. Her injuries luckily had no impact on her pregnancy."

"I'm sorry...what?" Stan was shocked.

"Miss Shannon is pregnant. I would say five or six weeks."

"T..hank you Doctor."

"She will be moved into this room, as requested, shortly." The doctor left and Stan went back in and sat down in shock.

"Stan? How is she?" Bobby was worried by Stan's face.

"Lucky." Stan looked at Bobby. "She took four hits. Three were caught by the doubled vest with minimal damage one to the arm."

"Is she always this stressful..." Bobby couldn't believe how much trouble this woman got into, but Stan laughed.

"Yeah...they both are, but damn good at their jobs." Bobby nodded agreeing.

"I'm going to go check if they got anything out of our shooter." Bobby stood up to leave.

"Let me know." Stan was grateful that Bobby agreed to come onboard. He had more then proved himself the last six weeks. A few minutes after Bobby left, Mary was rolled in. The nurses set up her monitors and left. Stan moved over, sitting beside Mary. 'Mary a mother...' Stan smiled.

"Stan?" Mary was staring at him and then started to panic. "Marshall?"

"Mary, calm down. He's alright." Stan put his hand on Mary's. "He is in the bed right next to you." Mary looked over, seeing Marshall and instantly relaxed.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Took a blow to the head...don't worry, Doctor is saying he will be ok." Mary took a breath, then put her hand over her stomach. "You're ok...everything...everyone is ok." Her eyes locked with Stan's and she knew what he meant. Mary's eyes filled up and overflowed. "It's alright." Stan leaned over and whispered so Marshall couldn't hear. "He know yet?" Mary shook her head. "Ok, it's between us then."

"Thanks Stan." She gave him a watery smile.

"Anytime Mary...just rest." Mary closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mary had been sleeping soundly for the last two hours, when an envelope was shoved under the hospital room door. Stan was on his feet instantly, pulling out his gun. He walked over to the door, cracking it, peaking outside. Nobody in sight, he closed the door again and looked down at the envelope.<p>

"Stan...what's wrong?" Mary woke up, as soon as she heard him get up. Him standing there gun drawn, she knew something was up.

"Someone slid an envelope under the door." Stan picked it up. "It's addressed to you."

"Let me see." Mary winced, sitting up a bit. Stan handed her the envelope and dialed Bobby. "Bobby...need you back here...I'll explain when you get here." He hung up and was watching Mary. She was staring at the envelope, hadn't made a move to open it.

"Mare?" Stan was concerned, never having seen such a reaction from his Marshal.

"It's my dad's handwriting." Mary was staring at the envelope in awe.

"Your dad?" Stan's head swam at the implications of that, as Mary opened it.

**_Mary,_**

**_Sorry that I haven't written as of late, but I couldn't while your mother and sister were living with you. I'm still watching over you. I am very proud of what you have grown into._**

**_I cannot and will not, have you live your life in hiding as I have. Stay with Stan and Marshall, I will take care of everything._**

**_A million kisses, the sun and the moon._**

**_Daddy_**

Mary couldn't even speak, she had tears running down her face, she just shakily handed it over to Stan.

"He's been tracking you?" Stan didn't know what to say.

"I haven't heard from him in years...not since Mom and Brandy moved in. There was never a postmark, no prints on the letters they always just...showed up."

"Shit..." Stan ran his hand over his face, frustrated.

"Who is he? He can't just be a bank robber, if he believes he can take care of Monetti." Mary looked at Stan shaken. "Seriously...Stan, who is he?"

"I don't know." Stan knew they had to report it, Bobby walked in at that moment looking frantic.

"Stan, what's wrong? Mary...girrrl you love to scare me." Bobby smiled at her, really happy to have her back.

"Hey Bobby..." Mary gave him a slight smile, still trying to wrap her brain around the face that her dad was keeping that close a tab on her.

"Mary received a letter. Someone slid it under the door. I need you to check it for prints and pull security tapes for the hospital." Stan was back in boss mode, trying to get ahead of this.

"I don't think he did it." Mary paused, thinking about it. "I mean he couldn't stay under the radar, this long, being sloppy. He had to have someone else deliver it."

"He who?" Bobby was lost.

"My father." Mary looked over at Marshall, wishing he was awake.

* * *

><p>"Mare..." Marshall was calling for her, his eyes still closed.<p>

"I'm here...relax Marshall." Mary was still watching him. Stan was outside talking to Bobby. She saw his eyes open, looking for her. "Over here." He turned and their eyes met.

"You alright?" His eyes looking her over, checking for wounds.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him, happy he was awake. "Just relax. You took a nasty blow to the head." Mary sat up a bit, unable to stop the wince from the pain.

"You are not fine..." He tried to get up, but a wave of dizziness hit and he laid back down.

"Marshall, can you please, just listen to me for once!" She yelled, she didn't mean to but this was too much stress. He looked at her surprised.

"Alright." He was laying there, looking at her and he could see the stress overflowing from her. "Talk to me Mare..."

"Dad left me a letter." Marshall s eyes widened. "Slid it right under our door, told me he didn't want me living his life. Said he would take care of everything..." Her voice was raspy.

"Wow...okay." Marshall took a moment to think. "That sounds final."

"Yeah...Stan is outside updating Bobby." Mary looked away from him staring up at the ceiling. "Am I the only one in my family, not a god damn criminal! I mean, how bad is Dad, if he thinks or worse can take care of Monetti and his crew."

"Mare, he loves you and in his mind, he is doing what he needs to protect his daughter." Marshall was looking at her, part of him hoping her father succeeded. "Nothing that he does or has done is your fault or reflects on you."

"I know...it's strange how he has watched over me. Just me, not Mom or Brandy...he mentioned you...Stan...it's downright creepy how much he knows." Mary was happy in some small way that he Dad loved her enough to do that, but majority of her felt violated.

"I admit it's disconcerting, but what is bothering me more is how he has kept such tabs on you."

"I've never been able to figure that out." Mary smiled at him. "How's your head?"

"Not spinning, if I don't sit up." He smirked at her.

"You want to tell me, whatever it is that has been bugging you the last few days?"

"Not yet." She smiled at him.

"Fair enough. I'm a patient man." He kept his eyes on her.

"Yes...you are." Stan walked in at that moment.

"Marshall!" Stan smiled. "Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy, but ok otherwise. Mary filled me in on the letter, any news." Stan looked at Mary, realizing she still hadn't told Marshall her news.

"Bobby is checking the security tapes. We have a call in, to check on security for Monetti. I'm staying here to ensure you two are out of trouble. I had your names wiped out of the system, just in case."

"Did you get any prints, from inside my house?" Mary was hoping for some leads. Marshall shot her a worried look and Stan shifted in his seat. "What?"

"Mary, the house blew up..." Her eyes widened. "There is nothing left."

"Crap." Mary looked over at Marshall. "Told you."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Thank you to jrfanfrommo and jms529 for the reviews :)_

Embracing the Messy

The next day, after strenuous arguing with the doctors, Mary and Marshall were released. Worried for their safety, Stan placed them at a safe house.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?" Eleanor smiled, happy to see them walk in.

"Eleanor, it's good to be back." Marshall smiled at her.

"Thank you, for getting everything for us." Mary gave her a distant smile and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Sure...no problem at all." Eleanor was surprised, as Mary rarely said thank you. She could also tell something was off in the marshal.

"You should have everything you need. Eleanor was gracious enough to get groceries, your prescriptions and your belongings from the truck. I also have your guns and badges." Stan handed them to Marshall, since Mary seemed to not be paying any attention. "Are you two alright here?"

"Yeah, we can handle ourselves. Don't worry." Marshall gave him a reassuring nod.

"I will be checking in on you both. Anything out of the ordinary or you need anything, you call me." Stan looked to Mary, obviously worried. He gave a nod to Marshall and left with Eleanor. Marshall showed them both out, thanking them again and locking up. When he walked back into the living room, Mary was gone.

"Mare?" He walked through the house, finally spotting her in the bedroom. "There you are. You ok?"

"Sore, tired and still a little pissed that my house was blown up." She smirked at him. They both had to admit, the two of them looked like the lost a bar fight. Covered in cuts and scratches.

"Hell of a way to end a vacation." He laughed and Mary just snorted at his comment.

"Ya think..." Marshall walked over wrapping his arms around her, suddenly hearing a sharp inhale through her teeth. "Gentle..." Marshall let go instantly.

"How bad were you hurt?" Marshall was staring intently at her. "Neither you or Stan have been very forthcoming on those details?"

"I was lucky." She looked at him briefly. "We both were." Mary knew her response was vague, she walked over and started to unpack their clothes.

"How lucky?" He knew she was avoiding. "Tell me..."

"Four shots." Marshall gasped. "Three, were pretty much caught by the double vest. Good idea on your part. One to the arm." Mary held his gaze, she never looked away. His jaw was clenched, his eyes watery, as he absorbed her words. He walked over to her, unbuttoning her shirt to see the wounds. He saw one small bandage on her shoulder, he gently kissed her below it. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and saw no more bandages, releasing a breath. He could see it in her eyes that there was more, he walked behind her.

"Mare..." His voice pained, as he saw the two additional bandages, marking the spot where the bullet hit her. One on her lower back, but the other one he could not move his eyes from. It was on her left shoulder blade, parallel to her heart. 'If it had gone through, she would be dead.' Her back, a patchwork of bruises from the impact. "Too close."

"I know." She turned, stepping into his arms, which he gently folded around her. "Marshall...we are alright now."

"We shouldn't of come back..." He was struggling and his chest was tight at the thought of what could have happened.

"You know we had to come back. This is our lives." Mary took a breath and pulled back to look at him. "A life on the run, isn't what we want...or what we are."

"Mare, all I want is you." His voice broken.

"I'm pregnant." She looked at him. Her voice a whisper full of emotion, as a few stray tears cascaded down her face.

"Baby...you're pregnant." Marshall backed away. He was happy, but horrified that he might have lost them both. "You..you knew...oh god...that's why you were acting strangely." He looked at her hurt and angry.

"I wasn't completely sure." A sob broke free from her. "We needed to settle this. We couldn't be on the run, at risk with a baby."

"You could have been killed...you could have lost the baby...jesus Mare." He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "Why couldn't we, we give people new lives all the time."

"You are a fifth generation marshal and I know you wouldn't want that life, anymore then I do." Mary was yelling and crying, the stress of everything was hitting it's peak. "If I had told you, you could have gotten yourself killed trying to protect me or not let us back."

"You're damn right!" He walked back over to her, grabbing her arms and she winced. "Mare, I'm angry...but god help me I understand why you did it." He lied, he didn't at least not yet. He led her over to the bed, gently pulling her down with him and she cried harder. "Shhh...it's alright, but dammit Mare...you were carrying this all on your own." His eyes squeezed shut to stop his own tears as he held her. Her crying quieted and he looked down to see she was asleep. He was wide awake. 'We're having a baby.' He smiled and then felt fear strike him to his core. 'She's right. If she told me, my head wouldn't of been clear. My fear..worry, I usually have is ten fold for her now with the baby.' Mary moved, snuggling closer to Marshall in her sleep. 'I have everything, I ever wanted right here in my arms and I am petrified I'll lose it.' He held her lost in thought, until he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>A knock woke them up early the next morning. Marshall and Mary, guns drawn, made there way to the door.<p>

"It's me." Stan called out, so they knew it was safe. Marshall pulled open the door, to a very rattled looking Stan. He walked in, both marshals following close behind.

"Stan...what's wrong?" Mary instantly knew something had happened.

"Monetti's dead." Mary immediately sat down. "Cameras were disabled, no witnesses. He was found in his cell early this morning."

"Wasn't he in solitary?" Marshall was trying to think of how anyone, could do this without leaving any traces.

"Yes." Stan answered Marshall, but was looking at Mary.

"You're telling me, that my father, was able to take out Monetti in a secured prison in solitary confinement." Mary's mouth was open in awe. She looked over to Stan and could tell from his expression there was more. "Just tell me Stan." Marshall looked from Mary to Stan.

"All members of Monetti's crew are dead or missing." Stan was unsure how she would react.

"Unfreakinbelivable..." She stood up, pacing and gave a grieved laugh. "Soo my dad is like the godfather." She turned to look at them, both at a loss for what to say. "This cannot be happening. There is no way that..." Her voice cracked. "..the man I knew, that wrote me is capable...of that." Her breathing was heavy, as she started to cry and panic hit her. Marshall cam up beside her and she pushed him away. "NO. No...no...he...oh god."

"Mare..." Marshall ran toward her as she started to sway, catching her as she fainted. "Mare!"


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment._

Embracing the Messy

Stan and Marshall were sitting in the hospital waiting area, for word on Mary. When she didn't come to right away, they rushed her here. It was an hour, before the Doctor came out to talk to them. Luckily it was the same Doctor who treated her before, he went straight over to them.

"She is ok. I believe she suffered an anxiety attack from all the stress. She has been through a great deal in a very brief period of time, as you are well aware."

Meanwhile, in Mary's room, a man was standing beside her bed. He stood watching him, then ran a hand over her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. Mary could felt the kiss, assuming it was Marshall. She was shocked, when she opened her eyes to find she was wrong.

"Daddy?" Her breath caught in her throat, all of the alarms on her monitors went off as her heart rate shot up.

"Hi, baby girl." He smiled at her. "Calm down..." His voice just as she remembered.

"Calm...you killed all those people." Her panic rising, wishing Marshall was there.

"People?" He laughed. "Mary, they were out to kill you."

"That's what the law is for...you..you can't just murder people. I'm a federal agent." She looked at him, still shocked that he was here and that he really didn't get it.

"I will do anything to protect you." He turned hearing someone coming. "I'll be watching over you." He quickly left the room.

"Stop!" Mary got out of the bed, pulling out the wires, running into the hall. "STOP!" Marshall and Stan heard her shouts and went running. They found her halfway down the hall, looking very pale. "He went that way." Mary was dizzy again.

"Who?" Marshall held her, Stan next to them.

"Dad." Her voice faint. "Go!" pointing in the direction of James departure.

Marshall hesitated, looked to Stan who nodded giving him the ok and ran. He could see a man, quickly making his way through the hall to the stairwell. Marshall doubled his pace, slamming through the stairwell door and taking off down the stairs.

"James! Stop! US Marshal!" Marshall had his gun out, running down the last flight of stairs out the exit doors to the parking lot. "STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!"

James turned to look at Marshall. "You won't shoot me. You won't do that to Mary." He smiled.

"You are under arrest. Get down on the ground, hands above your head." Marshall approached slowly, gun aimed at James.

"I have watched you a long time Marshall. You are a good man for my daughter, you are...devout." Marshall eyebrow raised at his description.

"You stay away from her. You have caused her nothing, but pain." Marshall was angry, as he spit the warning at her father. "You continue to do so, and I will not permit that. Get down on the ground."

"I don't think so." James smiled. "Take care of my baby girl."

Marshall raised his gun, ready to shoot him in the leg to take him down. Suddenly feeling a blinding pain on the back of his head and fell to the ground. When he came to James Wiley Shannon was gone. "Son of a bitch..." He got up and walked back in the hospital, hand on his head.

"Marshall?" Stan spotted him down the hall. "You alright?"

"Fine." Marshall's teeth clenched. "He got away, after we had a little chat. Someone came up behind me and hit me over the head." Marshall looked at Stan. "I can honestly say that I do not like her father." Stan laughed.

"Well, Mary is fine. Doctor is going to keep her overnight, for observation to be safe."

"She agreed?" Marshall looked at Stan skeptical.

"Didn't give her a choice." Stan smiled. "Now go get your head checked. That is an order." Stan went back in to sit with Mary.

"Fine. Going." Marshall turned, walking over to the Doctor, who then dragged him for a CAT scan. A while later he walked into Mary's room. "I officially hate hospitals."

"You ok?" Mary could feel the aggravation coming off him in waves.

"Yep, a few stitches all patched up." He walked over, kissing her softly. "More importantly, how are you?"

"We're fine." Mary smiled. "He just startled me, more like freaked me out. I was expecting you not him. I still cannot believe he came here."

"Your father is very determined." Marshall's tone was distant, she could tell he was thinking hard about all the implications of this mess.

"You talked to him?"

"Briefly." Marshall looked at Stan and then to Mary. "He said, I wouldn't shoot him because of you."

"He doesn't know me very well then. You have my permission to shoot him, just don't kill him." Both Stan and Marshall looked at her surprised. "What? He is a fugitive and I am a Marshal. He has made my life a wreck, he need to be brought in. I will not jeopardize my life for him, not anymore."

"He also said that he approved of me with you and had been watching me for a long time." Mary's eyes widened. "I told him to stay away from you..." Marshall looked at her and she smiled. "also that he was under arrest. That is when someone hit me over the head."

"Huh...crazy." She took a second to think about what he said.

"While you were getting checked out, I had them check the security tapes." Stan looked at Marshall. "The system was down while he was here. Think the two of you can talk to a sketch artist, so we have an updated picture of him." Mary and Marshall both nodded. "I am going to go see if we were able to get any footage, from street cameras."

"Thanks Stan." Marshall and Mary both said it at the same time, eliciting a smile form their stressed boss.

"Thank you, for trying to protect me." Mary held Marshalls hand.

"Anytime." He smiled. "Although, I have to say...I'm not loving your father." Mary just snorted.

"Can't say I blame you...honestly I don't know how I feel about him anymore." Mary was quiet for a minute and Marshall could tell she was in deep thought about this entire situation. "Why not Brandy? Why just me?"

"She was only a baby, when he left. Maybe he didn't feel any connection to her." Marshall was wondering that himself.

"Has anyone told them what is happening? Should we warn them? If only to tell them the house is gone...oooo or we can skip that and let them think I am gone." Mary gave Marshall a mischievous tone. "Now that, is a vacation."

"For as nice as that sounds, we both know you secretly love your mom and sister." Marshall laughed.

"Spoil sport." She leaned her head back and sighed. "I am not comfortable with the knowledge, that he is pretty much stalking me. Especially now, we know what he is capable of."

"I agree." Marshall hesitated. "Another concern, I am waiting for Stan to think of is witness safety. What if he is after someone...we are meant to protect? We have no idea how closely he is following us, both of us."

"Dammit." Mary sighed frustrated. "We have no choice. We have to help bring him in."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. You all rock!_

Embracing the Messy

Marshall sat with Mary, both lost in thought on how to bring James Shannon down. Mary lifted her head, stared off at the wall with a look Marshall knew too well. She had an idea.

"Marshall, can you grab me a notebook?" She gave him a hard stare to ensure he didn't question it.

"Suure." He stepped out, looking at her questioning. He grabbed a pad of paper and pen from the nurse's station. "Here you go."

"Thanks. You really should get some rest." He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, as she was quickly writing on the pad he just provided. 'BUGGED' Recognition dawned on his face as she wrote more.

"Yeah, but I don t want to leave you."

She held the paper up for him again as she replied. 'CALL STAN. GET ROOM, SAFE HOUSE, TRUCK, STAN & YOUR HOUSE CK'D' "You can have them bring you in a cot or better yet you can join me up here."

"A cot it is then, I am not leaving and you need your rest." He smiled. "Let me see what they can do. Right back." Marshall stepped out using the disposable phone to call Stan. "Stan...yeah going to stay with Mare tonight...she's ok...thanks .oh by the way, odd question have you been watering my plants while we were away?...you're the best ..yeah we are good all around...thanks again, see you tomorrow." Marshall hung up, knowing Stan understood what he was implying and went back to Mary's room. "No cots, chair it is."

"Offer is still open to share." Mary smiled, patting the bed next to her and he gently hopped in next to her. It would be easier for them to write back and forth this way.

_Marshall: How did you know?_  
><em>Mary: It s what I would do. We need plan.<em>  
><em>Marshall: Need secure place to TALK<br>Mary: Hoping safe house is clear. Betting all our places aren t._  
><em>Marshall: This is not good. U ok? (He looked at her concerned)<em>  
><em>Mary: No. Who the hell is he? Do you think Jinx knows more then she has told me?<em>  
><em>Marshall: Doubt it. (Mary smirked)<em>  
><em>Mary: We shouldn t take out all the bugs.<em>  
><em>Marshall: RISKY<br>__Mary: Use to our advantage. Bait._  
><em>Marshall: You are seriously going to give me heart failure.<em>  
><em>Mary: Trust me. Plus he will not hurt me.<em>  
><em>Marshall: I trust you. I do not trust him.<em>  
><em>Mary: Sorry :(<em>  
><em>Marshall: Not your fault.<em>

Marshall kissed her head and she snuggles against him. Their conversation finished for now, as she drifts asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Stan was waiting outside the hospital as Marshall and Mary walk out. They get into the back of his car and wait for him to talk to ensure it is safe.<p>

"We are clear." Stan looks at them both in the rear view, as he pulls away from the hospital.

"Thanks Stan..." Marshall smiled. "...knew you would get my message."

"How did you know?"

"Mary."Marshall smiled at Stan, who was still glimpsing at them in the rear view.

"It's what I would do, if I were him." The annoyance in her voice, wasn't lost on either of them.

"You were right. Truck, Office, My house and Marshall are all bugged. I left them in, till we determine next steps. Safe house is clear, we are heading there now."

"I normally love it when I'm right, but I am just not feeling it today." Mary grumbled. "We should leave the bugs, figure a way to bait him somewhere soon." Mary looked down as her hands, seeing the wedding band still on her hand from the trip. She turned to look at Marshall. "Marry me?"

"What?" "Wait...what?" Both Stan and Marshall responded shocked.

"Marry me?" Mary looked at Marshall trying to convey her sincerity and love in the question, then felt the car jerk looking at Stan. "Stan, pull over before you crash us." He pulled over and turned in the seat to look at her. She was looking back at Marshall's shocked face. "Look...I am not good at this stuff, but when we were away, you said you wished these were real." Mary grabbed his hand that also still wore a band. "You wanted the whole package." He was staring at her, completely speechless, but nodded. "I love you. You love me. We have a baby on the way. Marry me."

He smiled. "Yes." Mary grinned back and hugged him. When she pulled back she saw the question in his face. "Why ask now?" Stan was still just starting unable to believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"Because, I do not want this tainted by my next idea...this is between us and I meant and want everything I just said." She kept her eyes locked on his to ensure he understood.

"Next idea?" Stan chimed in, but the gears in Marshall's head were turning catching up to Mary.

"We get our stuff from the safe house, head to Marshall's bugged house. We go about business as usual for a few days..." She didn't get to finish as Marshall cut her off.

"I propose, baiting your Dad...because what father could resist his daughter getting married."

"Exactly! We plan it away from here, but somewhere we can prepare to grab him. Not our real wedding." Mary squeezed his hand. "We would have to do this where nobody but us knew this one wasn't the real deal."

"It's a good idea." Stan was deep in thought to figure out the logistics of capture. "If, Marshall is ok with it."

Marshall was still staring at Mary. "Yes and we can do the real wedding directly after, we keep it small. He knows you or thinks he does...you wouldn't want a big wedding." She smiled. "Vegas?" Her smile turned to a big grin. "That's my girl."

"Elope. We can't include my mom and sister or he won't show." Mary looked at him concerned. "What about your family?"

"I don't care if they are there, I just want you. Although they are Marshals and we might need the help? Let's think about that." He was debating on that.

"We don't know who to trust, besides the bugs there has to be people on the inside." Stan sighed. "We keep this to us only." They both nodded. "What about Bobby?"

"Dershowitz is cool, he is in. Eleanor too." Mary chimed in, making both Marshall and Stan smile. "What he is good...and Eleanor has a creepy way of finding out things."

"We should check their places..." Marshall thought out loud.

"Already done, both are clear. I don't think they have been in her life long enough to get his attention." Stan pulled out his cell dialing Eleanor and Bobby to meet him at the safe house.

"That's comforting." Marshall grumbled this time as Mary just looked pissed.

* * *

><p>Stan pulled up and the three of them went inside. Stan brought in a briefcase, pulling out two devices. One to check the house for bugs again and the other to jam signal incase anyone followed them to listen in.<p>

"Wow...Stan. I'm impressed." Mary looked at him approvingly. "Always love a man with gadgets." Stan just blushed flummoxed.

Bobby and Eleanor arrived a few minutes after them. "What's going on?" Bobby could tell from Stan's tone that something was up. Eleanor just walked over and sat beside Stan.

"We need your help." Both nodded. "We need this quiet and under the radar. James Shannon is responsible for the murder of Monetti and his entire crew." Eleanor tensed and looked at Mary, cringing at the association. "He has bugged the office and our houses."

"Fuck." Eleanor cursed ,knowing it was a huge invasion of policy and privacy.

Mary laughed at her reaction. "Yeah, apparently Dad is a determined stalker."

"Mary came up with a plan to bait him, but we need help." Stan was in all business mode now.

"Of course." "Anything." Eleanor and Bobby replied simultaneously.

"Mary and Marshall are going to go back to Marshalls. Act business as usual. Marshall is going to propose to Mary, as James already knows they are in a relationship. We catch him at the wedding." Stan couldn't help but smile at bit seeing Eleanor's eyes widen.

Marshall continued for Stan. "He knows Mary isn't a big wedding girl. We are planning Vegas. He would buy that. We have a fake wedding to catch him and after capture have the real one." Marshall grinned.

Eleanor's mouth dropped open. "Apparently, I am out of the loop." She elbowed Stan. "When did you two..."

"It's been a long time coming..." Marshall smiled holding Mary's hand.

"Congratulations Man! You know you are the only man who can handle her." Bobby shook Marshall's hand and winked at Mary, who laughed. "Where in Vegas?"

"For the bait, should be a small wedding place, not a hotel. Easier to set up and ensure we have all points covered." Marshall was thinking hard. "We will let you know soon." Marshall looked to Mary.

"Let's say...three days from now, he proposes. We do wedding over the weekend...Saturday. That would give us eight days to get everything ready to roll." Mary hoped that was enough time, although the idea of her Dad listening in on her life with Marshall made her angry.

"Agreed." Stan sounded confident in the plan, which made Mary feel better. "Let's get you two home."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment._

Embracing the Messy

As soon as Marshall opened the door to his house, he looked annoyed. Mary laughed and rolled her eyes knowing it was because of the mess. "What did you expect? Seven weeks away is a lot of dust." Mary walked right over to his hall closet, pulling out the vacuum and cleaning supplies. "You going to help...or stare?"

"Yes dear." He smirked. They spent the next two hours cleaning the house. Marshall put their luggage, in the laundry room to wash everything.

"Alright...I'm now tired, dirty and starving." Mary was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her arms. "Who in the hell, cleans up my exploded house? I am sure as shit not doing that."

Marshall laughed hard. "No. I am sure after forensics is done with it, a construction crew will deal with it." He walked over grabbing his house phone to sit beside her. "How does pizza sound?"

"Heaven..." She smiled at him, before getting up. "I'm going to shower. You have something I can wear?"

"Sure..." He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Sorry cowboy, just me in the shower. I want food." She winked at him. "Stay."

He just laughed and dialed for the pizza. The pizza showed up, right before Mary walked out dressed in one of his dress shirts. "You seriously have no idea, how much I love you in that."

"Down boy...go shower, so we can eat." He pouted as he passed her, but smacked her on the ass before running to the shower. He came out ten minutes later in just a pair of black pajama pants. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Is it working?" He smiled at her and she laughed.

"You are evil. You realize this..." She pulled the pizza out of the oven and put it on the table.

"I try." He pulled them each out a slice and dug in. "So...now that our house no longer looks like a dust bunny attack, whatever shall we do?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You are insatiable. It's no wonder I'm pregnant." She laughed while taking another bite of pizza.

"Hell, you are just as bad as me." He leaned over kissing her neck.

"Very true." She smiled at him, loving how easy their relationship was. "I say we watch movies and relax, because let's face it we have had a messed up couple of days. Then head to bed for real sleep."

"Done."

* * *

><p>Mary woke up first, looking over to see Marshall still sound asleep. Unbuttoning the dress shirt he gave her to wear, she leaned over kissing his neck. He moaned, still asleep. She smiled. She sat up, gently pushing his pajama pants down, setting him free, and softly stroking him. He called her name, his eyes still closed. She smiled loving his reaction to her. Straddling him, she slowly lowered herself onto him, causing his eyes to fly open, hoarsely calling her name. "Morning Cowboy..." She smiled, moving herself up and slowly sinking back down. His hips thrust up to meet her.<p>

"Oh god, Mare..." His hands gripped her hips, eliciting a moan from Mary. He sat up pressing their chests together, his arms wrapping around her tight as he kissed her neck.

She threw her head back. "Marshall..." He kissed and nipped at her as her hips pushed against him. Marshall pulled her down with him, rolling her underneath him. "Yessss..." He grinned, loving the breathy cries from her. She wrapped her legs around him, as his body took over, instinct driving them both to ecstasy.

"Good Morning indeed..." Marshall looked at her, still breathing ragged. "Hell of a way to wake up." He grinned.

"I thought you might like that..." She kissed him. "Now, I think we both need a shower."

* * *

><p>Mary was in the kitchen rinsing out a glass, waiting for Marshall to finish getting dressed. "Marry me." She dropped the glass, it shattered in the sink. She turned looking at him.<p>

"What?" Her face showing clear surprise, as this was two days early.

"Marry me?" He walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know you don't want big. I don't need it, just you. We can elope this weekend." She kissed him passionately, when they pulled apart, she smiled at him. "I take that as a yes."

"Yes doufus. I am all yours."

* * *

><p>A man walked into a darkened room. "Boss?"<p>

"What is it?" James Shannon turned in the chair in annoyance.

"Your daughter sir...her boyfriend proposed to her. They plan to elope this weekend." The subordinate was obviously, uncomfortable delivering the news and kept alert.

"Find out the details. Get out." The man practically ran from the room. James turned his chair back to where it was, staring out at the city his only thoughts now, on his only daughter.

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived quickly. They picked a small wedding chapel off the strip. Bobby was there in capacity as best man, Stan was to give Mary away and Eleanor was her maid of honor for the fake and real wedding. The location was perfect, there was only one entrance and would be easy for the five of them to cover. The ceremony was due to start shortly. Mary was in a room getting ready to walk out when her dad walked in.<p>

"How did you get here? Better yet, how did you know I was here?" She was startled, wondering how the hell he got by everyone.

"You didn't think I would miss your wedding." James smiled at her, coming off like an adoring father. Making her a combination of wanting and frightened. She backed up, her gun in reach.

"Yes." She looked at him incredulously. "You missed everything else." She spit the words at him, clearly angry.

"No. I have seen everything. I saw you leave with your date for prom, high school graduation, your quickie wedding to Mark and the day you graduated the academy." Mary's eyes widened, she grabbed her gun and pointed it at him. "Come now...Mary you won't shoot me."

"See...right there, is where you are seriously wrong." She aimed the gun, her face determined. "You stalked me, but you do not know me. James Wiley Shannon, you are under arrest for bank robbery, multiple counts of murder and assaulting a federal marshal." She kept her tone forceful.

"You won't arrest me. You may not understand why I did what I did, but you love me." James took a step toward her.

"STOP!" James froze. "Get down on the ground, hands above your head." She stared at him hard. "Don't make me do this..."

"We don't have time for this." His voice took a new tone of annoyance. "Mary. Stop being defiant and put the damn gun down!" James took another step and Mary fired.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Sorry for cliffy, but I didn't make you wait that long :) Thank you for the reviews and alerts. _

Embracing the Messy

Marshall was at the front of the chapel, waiting for Mary. 'Where is Bobby and Stan?' He was already frustrated and anxious before...now he had no sight on Bobby or Stan. His unease increased, as he started stepping towards the entrance in search of the team. He had just walked through the door of the chapel, when he heard a gunshot. He knew it came from the room Mary was in, he was running, gun drawn. Stan was running toward him. Marshall signaled toward Mary's room, they both approached, guns ready, toward the room. A mans muffled cries where barely discernible through the door. "Fuck. You shot me!"

Marshall kicked the door in. There stood his partner, tears running down her face with a gun pointed at her father. Stan walked over to James Shannon, pulling his arms behind his back, cuffing him. Marshall cautiously approached Mary, her gun still pointed at her father, her whole body shaking. "Easy Mare, let me take that." Marshall gently took the gun from her hands, wrapping an arm around her. Her eyes, intently locked on her fathers bleeding form. Stan took off his belt, put a tourniquet on the downed man, pulling out his phone for an ambulance and backup he had prearranged at the local witsec office. "Stan, have you seen Bobby?" Stan shook his head, both concerned.

"He isn't stupid, he has backup. There has to be more men here with him." Mary's voice was low, but focused. "Give me my gun back." She looked up at Marshall. "I'm alright. Go find Bobby and see if you can grab the others."

"Mare...you sure?" Marshall was hesitant to leave her.

"Yes. Both of you go, I got him. If he tries anything..." Her voice trailed off. "Be careful, watch each other."

"Inspector Shannon, be careful." Stan gave her a stern look, knowing she needed her head in the game. She just nodded back, her eyes back on her father.

Marshall and Stan exited the room, guns drawn, running into Eleanor outside the room. "Eleanor, you alright?" Stan was concerned as she looked pale.

"Yes, I heard the shot. I was waiting out here." She looked to Stan, unsure what to do.

"Go in there and sit with Mary. Keep away from James Shannon. You will be safe with her." Stan led her back into the room with Mary. "Mary, she is yours to watch." Mary just nodded as Stan closed the door again.

Marshall and Stan made their way through the chapel. Stan, found Bobby. "He is unconscious." Stan ran over to Marshall. Bobby was stuffed in a closet off the main lobby, someone had wacked him over the head. "Probably the same bastard who hit me..." Marshall grumbled. Stan stayed with Bobby, waiting for their backup. Marshall continued through the chapel, finding it completely empty. "The preacher and assistant are gone." He headed back to the front of the building.

"Put the gun down!" Marshall heard Mary s command and quietly approached the room. Eleanor was crying. He could see the gunman, he had Eleanor held close to him. "Let her go. You are not taking her and you sure as hell are not getting him back." Mary's voice was venomous.

"Mary, don't be stupid. You want your friend killed." James Shannon's voice was weak, but nevertheless determined. "You let my man get me out of here and everyone lives."

"Fuck you!" Mary was pissed, she aimed her sights carefully at the man's head.

Marshall could tell she was lining up the shot to take out the man and he didn't want to get into range. He pulled his extra piece, aiming one at the gunman and the other at James Shannon as he entered. "Looks like, you are at an impasse." Marshall pressed the gun barrel to gunman's head. "You see...even if you shoot Eleanor, I will still kill you and your boss."

"If, you lower your gun and release her, we can come to an arrangement." Mary was talking now, surprising Marshall. "You see, I really don't give a shit about you. I want him." Mary motioned to her father, still bleeding on the floor. "You give us James Shannon and help us take down his world, you go into witness protection. You will fall off the grid." Mary looked the guy in the eye, letting him see her complete seriousness. "A new life. Free of being subservient, to that piece of crap."

"Shut the fuck up! Mary! I am your goddamn father! You have no idea what you are doing!" James was seething, laying on the floor, his world unraveling by his own daughter.

"Ignore him. Look at him. He is pathetic. Lying on the floor bleeding, hoping someone he probably treated like shit, will protect him." Mary tilted her head, looking at the man still holding Eleanor. "You didn't want this life. I certainly know, that I don't want him in mine. Put the gun down." The man released his grip on Eleanor, lowering his gun. Eleanor moved out of the way pressing herself against the wall. Marshall grabbed it and cuffed him. The EMT's and backup came in behind Marshall. "The cuffs are temporary, till we get the room under control. I keep my promises." Mary gave him a reassuring look and turned her attention back to her father. "Your life is done. I will not see you again once you are dragged from this room."

"You fucking bitch! You are just like your mother! I will ruin you! You can't escape me!" James was screaming at her, as the EMT's took him away with a marshal in tow.

Mary hadn't moved. Stan walked back into the room. "Bobby is alright, he is conscious. EMT's are taking him to hospital to be safe...Eleanor?" Stan walked over, wrapping an arm around the woman who was now shaking. "Come on, it's over, let's go." Danny from the Vegas Witsec office walked in.

"Stan, you weren't kidding about needing backup?" Danny walked over, shaking Stan's hand. "I can't believe you took down James Shannon, he has been on the FBI wanted list for twenty five years."

"This guy is our new best friend. He has agreed to give us evidence to take Shannon down. We need his safety ensured." Stan knew Danny for years and knew he could trust this man. "We know there are moles in the witsec. We don't know who yet. You need to be cautious with him or we are screwed."

"Understood, you coming with me?"

"Yeah, Eleanor and I will go with you to the hospital. We need to check in Inspector Dershowitz and I want to hear what our new friend has to say." Stan looked over at Marshall. "You ok here?"

"Yeah, fine." Marshall gave Stan a nod, looking back over to Mary, who still hadn't moved an inch. Everyone left, leaving Marshall and Mary alone. Mary's resolve finally broke, knowing they were alone and she sunk to her knees sobbing. Marshall ran over, wrapping his arms around her holding her while she cried.

* * *

><p>Marshall silently got her to her feet, leading her out of the chapel to their rental car. He drove them to the hotel he had booked for when this was over, having already moved their luggage there before he went to the chapel. They walked into the Venetian, making their way to the suite. Mary just let Marshall guide her. As soon as they were in the suite, he locked the door, guiding her to the bathroom. He filled up the bathtub with hot water and bubble bath. He stripped them out of their clothes and pulled her into the bathtub with him. She sat between his legs, her back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes, the tension slowly poured out of her body. "Mare...please say something, anything. You are starting to scare me with the silence."<p>

"He had been watching me, all my life." She rested her head back on his shoulder and nuzzled her face against his. "He said, he saw me for prom, graduation, my mistake marriage to Mark...Jesus...he thinks that makes him know me." She sobbed. "He really didn't think I would shoot him." She paused, thinking over the events of the day. "Am I horrible for being able to do it?"

Marshall shook his head, holding her tighter. "No. God no..." He paused. "That man was your father, but in biology only. He doesn't know you or you him. You have absolutely no obligation to that man."

"We still don't know who he actually is..." Mary was exhausted, but her mind was replaying today's events over and over.

"Stan will find out. Thanks to your rather impressive negotiation...we have someone in custody, who is willing to spill on James Shannon." He kissed her cheek. "We will get him, more importantly, you don't have to have anything else to do with that man."

Mary nodded. "Let's get out of here, before we both prune." Marshall laughed. The both slipped robes on and ordered room service. "Do you still want to marry me tomorrow?"

Marshall looked at her shocked. "Yes...of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Wasn't sure, with everything that happened, if you were having second thoughts or wanted to wait, till you could have your family here." Her voice was quiet.

"As I have said before and I am sure will need to say again." He put his finger under her chin, nudging her face up so she looked at him. "I just want you." She smiled. After dinner, exhaustion hit and they both went to bed.

* * *

><p>Morning came too quickly, the light filling the suite. Marshall rolled over, expecting to wrap an arm around Mary but finding the bed empty. He sat up, seeing a note on her pillow.<p>

_Marshall,_  
><em>Thank you for taking care of me last night. I love you. I know I don't say it enough but I do. Didn't want to curse us already. I will be with Eleanor, I will see you later.<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Mary<em>

Marshall smiled falling back on the bed, anxious to see her again.

* * *

><p>Mary was in Eleanor's room eating breakfast. "Thank you, for saving me." Eleanor was looking gratefully at Mary, who looked thrown by the sentiment.<p>

"Nothing to thank me for, we wouldn't of let anything happen to you." They looked at each other, silently acknowledging the fact that blood or not they were family. "How are you doing? Yesterday had to rattle you."

"I'm alright." Eleanor paused, knowing she could say this to Mary and not Stan. "After Tom died, there was a time that I would have welcomed death. Yesterday...my mind just kept screaming, please no." Mary nodded, knowing exactly what the woman meant.

"Stan would not have been good, if anything happened to you." Mary smiled, knowing her boss was head over heels for the woman. Happily it made Eleanor blush. "See...right there, knew it!"

"Oh hush." Eleanor got up walking over to the dress bag. "I have been dying to see this."

"You could have looked. It's bad luck for Marshall to see it, not you." Mary snorted.

"Still surprises me, that you believe in those superstitions." Eleanor looked at the woman who a year ago, she never would have pictured them to be where they are now.

"I don't...BUT with my luck as of late, I am not taking any chances." Both woman laughed.

"Good point." Eleanor unzipped the dress bag, pulling the dress out. "Wow...Mary, it is gorgeous." Mary smiled, looking at the dress she fell in love with at first sight. The dress was strapless off white, with a black trim on the bodice. The back had black satin ties for a corset look. The dress fell perfectly to her feet, but had a slit in the front to show off her legs as she walked. She knew the second she saw this that Marshall would love her in it. "Alright, let us get you dolled up." Mary rolled her eyes, but got up to get ready.

* * *

><p>The wedding was at noon, which was Marshall's choice. He wanted high noon, she laughed when he asked, but it was appropriate. They were to be married on the bridge at the Venetian, also know as the bridge over the square or Ponte al di Piazza. It was over the myriad of canals that filled the Hotel. They kept it small, just the five of them. Marshall and Bobby were at the center of the bridge with the Minister, the hotel had arranged a photographer there to video tape and take pictures. It was ten minutes to show time. Marshall was anxiously willing time to speed up to see Mary, Bobby was smiling watching Marshall pace.<p>

Stan knocked on the bridal room door and poked his head in with his eyes closed. "Everyone decent?"

Eleanor laughed. "Stanley, you can open your eyes. Mary should be out in a second."

"You look lovely." Stan walked over and kissed her.

"You look pretty good yourself. A tux suits you." Eleanor smiled, she loved this man and she never thought she would love another.

"How are we timewise? Marshall is pacing..." Stan didn't finish his sentence, as he saw Mary step out of the dressing area. "Wow...you look, gorgeous Inspector." Mary smiled, blushing slightly. "Marshall is going to be struck speechless, which we know is hard for him." Eleanor and Mary laughed hard. "All set?" Stan offered her his arm, which Mary gladly took.

"Eleanor." Mary smiled at the woman. "Lead the way." Eleanor nodded, stepping out of the room and cuing the wedding planner to start the music.

As soon as the music started, Marshall stopped pacing. He and Bobby took their places and saw Eleanor walk up first, standing opposite Bobby. Marshall stopped breathing as his eyes took in the sight of Mary. 'I don't think I have ever seen anything, so beautiful.' Mary smiled at him, her arm still holding Stan's as he walked her closer to Marshall. Stan handed Mary to Marshall and then stood beside Eleanor.

The Minister started the ceremony, but both were lost in each other. Their eyes never leaving the others, as they repeated their vows after the minister, neither realizing that the ceremony was almost over. "I now pronounce you man and wife." They both grinned and Marshall swept Mary into his arms, giving her an earth shattering kiss.

Bobby, Stan and Eleanor clapped, congratulating them as they finally came up for air. Pictures were taken and finally they said their goodbyes as Marshall whisked her away to their suite.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Well folks, this is the last chapter. Enjoy!_

Embracing the Messy

_Four Months Later..._

Mary and Marshall walked into the office, both heading straight to their desks with small smiles on their face. Eleanor and Stan walked over, standing in front of their desks, staring at them.

"Well?" Eleanor looked ready to bust at the seams, making Mary chuckle.

"Well what? Geez Eleanor, rude much...Good Morning to you too." Mary kept a straight face, while Marshall snickered.

"Dammit Mary, you know what?" This time it was Stan, causing both Mary and Marshall to laugh.

"You do realize, you are just enticing them to torment you more." Bobby was laughing, giving a wink to Mary.

"See, I knew there was a reason I liked you." Mary just smiled at him.

"It's a girl." Marshall was grinning as he told them.

"Oh lord, a mini Mary." Eleanor laughed, while Mary just smiled proudly.

"Congratulations, both of you." Stan was thrilled.

* * *

><p>That night, Mary and Marshall celebrated by shopping, normally a task they both hated, but were anxious to pick up stuff now that they knew it was a girl. They pulled into their driveway with a car load of stuff, which of course Mary was forbidden to bring inside. At this point, she didn't argue, just sat and watched Marshall bust his ass bringing everything in. He brought the last of it, into the would be nursery with Mary walking in behind him.<p>

"You do realize, we will never allow my mother alone with her?" Mary wrapped her arms around him.

Marshall laughed. "You actually think, you have to tell me that? I don't even want Brandi to watch her."

Now Mary was laughing. "Yeah, squish can be flighty." She looked up at him and smiled. "You are in for a handful."

"Hey now, I handle you just fine." He smirked and Mary snorted.

"I LET you handle me, cowboy. Our daughter will be a handful, unless your genes balance her out."

"One can hope..." He whispered and she swatted at him.

"I am not looking forward to being kept out of the field." She pouted and he kissed her.

"I know, but it's not for long." He knew she was going to go stir crazy.

"At least, I know you will be safe with Bobby." Marshall grinned, loving that she let Bobby into their little group. "Jinx is asking again, about seeing James."

Marshall looked at her, he was angry her mom wouldn't leave it alone. "I really don't see what good it will do her. Frankly, I am tired of her bringing this up to you. She needs to let it go or at minimum, not talk to you about it."

"My white knight..." Mary laughed. "I don't even think she realizes it won't be a private discussion. They will record and observe the whole thing. I don't think she would care though, she is bound and determined to see him."

"Fine. I will take her on one condition, no more talking to you about this." Mary gave him a look of do you know my mother. "Nope, I am serious. I will arrest her if I have to, but she will not pull you into this shit now. Her and I will have a chat. She will agree or for one she will never see her granddaughter."

"Wow, you are that pissed." She grinned and kissed him, then proceeded to dig into the bags he brought in.

Marshall couldn't help his anger. His thoughts wondered as he watched Mary picking through their purchases. 'Her mother had no idea, what that man put Mary through. She is a selfish...god that woman pisses me off. Mary hasn't seen him since she shot him in Vegas. He was convicted last month and put in a supermax prison, along with many of his associates. Hell they were still tracking people down and making arrests. I won't have her sucked back into that mess.' He looked at the time, it was well past eight and neither had eaten. "Hungry?"

"Always, I am eating for two."

"What are you craving?"

"God, you know me too well...Chinese?"

"Done." He kissed her head and went off to order the food. Mary stood up, looking around the room, envisioning what it would look like when completed. She brought a protective hand on her stomach and smiled. "You are gorgeous." She looked over at him smiling.

"You're biased."

"Yep and lucky...I love you Mary." He walked over, his arms around her kissing her deeply.

"Love you too Marshall. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." She smiled then rolled her eyes, realizing what she said. "Dammit! You turned me into a sap."

"I knew I could corrupt you eventually." They both laughed.

"I was just embracing the messy as you requested." He grinned, kissing her till they were out of breath. "Insatiable as always..."


End file.
